Hats and Swirling Blue
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: A prompt fic for Shiranai Atsune. genderbent!nagisaxkarma with the five virtousos as her protective friends. no one of them likes the idea of the redhead being with their princess. some angst and some humor. also one gunshot and some bruises. enjoy don't own assassination classroom full summery inside
1. My Name is Nagisa and I Am a Girl

A fic for Shiranai Atsune

so remember i said that i will do any prompts any reader will ask me to? so one brave reader named ' **shranai atsune** ' indeed asked me to write a karmaxnagisa story with nagisa as a girl and somehow being the five virtousos' 'princess' and having them dislike the idea of karma being around her. i don't really care for the five vitousos but oh well...

i sat down after getting back from rome on wedensday... so here we go, me trying to write romance along with humor and genderbent characters. i think i did a pretty good job despite not being used to it.

enjoy ^^

as usual, i don't own matsui-sensei's assclass but i do own my OC

and please review, as usual ^^

p.s. hopefully i wasn't too OOC with the five virtousos since i never really cared about them before *shrugs* and it's a bit of an AU, so...

* * *

My name is Shiota Nagisa and I am a girl

"Oi, Asano, heard you got a love letter again?" A boy with short brown hair and almond shaped eyes teased the boy next to him who was holding a bright pink colored envelope with one hand and putting on his indoors shoes with the other. The boy, sporting a shock of dirty blond hair and dull violet eyes, eyed the teasing source before smiling charmingly.

"Of course. But I understand that you received some as well, didn't you, Ren?"

"Haha, you got me," Ren smiled mischievously and showed him his purple colored letter, "I was wondering what kind of color you'll get. Hmm… pink does compliment your hair and eyes like the Sakura branches will for a sunset painted kimono."

"I am flattered to bear the first poetry line of the day," The other rolled his eyes, "But I am certain that Sakura fits almond better than lilac."

"Perhaps, but you got the pink one." Ren winked and yanked the letter from his friend's fingers. He got a death glare as a reward but simply ignored it and carefully opened the envelope, eyes narrowed in concentration. "Well, lookie here, Gakushuu, you got yourself a date. And such delightful phrasing. If she wasn't so into you, I would have asked her out myself."

"Show me that," Gakushuu snatched the paper back and looked over it. It was a very simple white folded paper with a faint scent of plum which didn't match the sakura color of the envelope. "That's quite a disappointment," He mumbled as he read the small letters.

 _'_ _Good morning, Asano._

 _I am a student in B class and since I was a coward, I couldn't face you head on and confess. But I wanted to and felt that it wouldn't be fair for both you and I and so decided to give you this letter._

 _I can't even start on why I do, since it will take too much of your time, but…_

 _I love you, Asano and I want to confess now in person._

 _Please meet me on the rooftop during lunch tomorrow. If you won't come I would understand._

 _I hope you will find it in you to return those feeling of love I am harboring for you._

 _Thank you for hearing me out,_

 _Asakura Naomi. '_

"Explains the color, though not the scent," Gakushuu mulled over the words, "But it's quite unexpected for a first year to be so eloquent, especially if she is in class B."

"You do realize that the classes are not yet divided by ability," Ren reminded him and took the letter, smiling at the writing, "Such lovely writing, she must be into calligraphy and I think I remember her. She used to pass by the classroom, see you and rush forward."

"Really?" Gakushuu was already losing interest in the conversation since he wanted to meet the girl without any prejudices, but since Ren usually was quite sincere in his words, he didn't interrupt him.

"Indeed. She is also a very pretty one, for a first year. Perhaps she is a rich child? Would enlighten the reason for her abilities," The brunet nodded and pushed his friend towards the class, "Now let us proceed since I don't want you losing your head over such a beautiful girl."

"Who is?" Gakushuu growled but did walk faster. He did not want to be late for class after all. His dad would call him once again and give him the usual spiel. He was _not_ looking forward to it. He is not strong enough to counter him so all he can do is stay quiet.

How he hated that.

Helplessness… that's the worst feelings a person can have. He would do anything that the people close to him won't feel it.

A flicker of sunlight bounced off blue passing by him and Gakushuu turned back to see blue locks disappearing around the corner.

He did not understand why, but at that moment… the thirteen years old teen felt as if he had just changed his course of life.

He hoped it was for the better.

* * *

And so the next day, Gakushuu had to fight against the urge to punch his annoying friend as Ren kept reminding him of the 'date' he is going to have later at lunch.

"Would you shut it? I get it," Gakushuu finally had enough when said annoying friend pointed out the girl passing by the classroom. The blond caught the girl's wide orange eyes and a dark red spread to her cheeks as she ducked her head so her long mocha colored hair covered her face and she ran away. Ren was smiling in satisfaction when he caught him staring at where she used to be, and then Gakushuu snapped.

"Whoa, relax, white knight," Ren raised his hands in surrender motion, the smile not apologetic at all, "She is very pretty. Too bad I can't ask her out myself."

"Well, I am not planning on dating her so enjoy," Purple eyes deadpanned and Asano Jr. sighed, "I am not looking for a relationship so early in the year. We only been learning for a month. How could she possibly know enough about me to fall in love while having literally no time or place to find out?"

"Love can transcend any and all illusions," Ren drawled dramatically, "Perhaps she knows who you are and despite your status, you are pretty nice."

"I get the feeling I just got insulted."

"Surely you are imagining things that only love can dispel," Ren grinned and Gakushuu was _this_ close to deck the boy when the bell was heard and the teacher walked in. The purple eyed teen glared with promise for a painful death at the brunet then turned to the teacher, adorning on his perfect student mask.

* * *

"I am really not in the mood," Gakushuu sighed as the bell rang and the students stood up and started to empty the classroom. Ren sent him a wink and gestured with his thumb to the door. Gakushuu growled, though sadly he knew that he should go only just to politely decline the girl. He didn't like this situation, it made him feel like he is losing no matter the result.

Defeated, he stood up and strode to the hallways, going the opposite direction the other students went to and climbed slowly the stairs, arms folded as he thought of how to safely turn down the girl without it backfiring at him.

He sighed again; girls are very complicated. He could live without the need to fall in love with one, but he does want to marry and have children one day… and have them away from his father's influence radius.

"Uh… excuse me? Are you okay?" Purple eyes blinked and looked to his side to see a small student wearing the boy uniform with a hat covering his hair and a notebook clutched in one hand while the other held a pencil. Gakushuu raised a brow at the strange student.

"You know it's against school regulation to wear a hat," He stated, noting the other's jolting and the hand with the pencil flying for the hat as if to protect it, "Don't worry, I don't really care as long as you won't disturb the studying environment. What are you doing?" He asked when the hat covered student clutched his notebook and lowered his hat to cover his soft featured face.

"!" The student startled again and turned on his heels, crying out some apology before bolting out of the hall, familiar locks flying out of the hat as the student disappeared around the corner.

Gakushuu stared, wondering what had just happened. At the end, though, he decided that he should first deal with the girl then think about the strange occurrence.

Though who is this student? He had never seen him before and he looks too young and acts too meek to be older than him. Maybe a transfer? Though this early in the year?

"Asano-san!" A gasp disrupted his chain of thought and he glanced at the surprised girl standing a bit away from him on the platform out of the door. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and gave her his practiced charismatic smile, to which she blushed and smiled timidly back.

* * *

"Well, that certainly was a disaster," He exhaled, wishing to be able to smack his face to the desk and fall asleep right there, but he has appearances to keep, so he simply rested his cheek on his palm and stared at the board, eyes dull and his lips pressed thinly.

"So it didn't go too well, I see. I hope you didn't make her cry, though it will give me a chance to show my amazing talent of soothing the broken hearts," Ren said melodramatically as he sat in his desk behind the blond. Gakushuu huffed and raised his head in order to turn to his friend. His eyes were narrow with annoyance.

Ren gulped.

"It went extremely well for me. But yes, she did cry, although she understood where I come from. She even told me that her classmate told her that I am not looking for anyone. I was appalled to know that someone kept tabs on me. Then she said that her friend just checked me out for her since they didn't want her to get hurt. I was _monitored_ and I didn't notice. She is a stalker."

"Gakushuu, having a friend make some notes about you isn't stalkerish," Ren muffled his laughter behind his hand, almond eyes screwed shut in an attempt to hide his tears of mirth.

"I'm glad to see that it makes you happy," Gakushuu deadpanned and Ren froze, his mirth gone at the sight of his old friend's anger.

"I-I didn't mean that way, Gakushuu," Ren smiled sheepishly, "Anyways! Anything else that happened? You seem less annoyed than I thought you would be."

"Really?" Gakushuu blinked, his anger gone and Ren released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Well, I did manage to come across a student with a hat."

"…Isn't that against the regulation?"

"It is."

"You sound quite happy about it," Thin brows rose up and almond eyes twinkled in excitement, "So the reason you rejected Asakura is because you had already found someone else?"

"Huh? It was a 'he'," The blond rolled his eyes. Ren deflated, apparently disappointed, "Although he does seem interesting. I didn't even notice him next to me. Only when he asked me if I was okay did I see him. And he was holding a notebook… oh, that little twerp…" Purple eyes burst into blazing anger.

"What's wrong?"

"That brat was probably the one taking notes on me. Probably her friend."

"How did you figure? Because he had a notebook?"

"Also that, but because I never saw him yet I am pretty certain he knew he had something to fear. Also, no student go to the roof on lunch since it's unofficially the confessing spot so the reason he was there could only mean he led Asakura there."

"When you put it that way, it almost seems like he is trying to assassinate you," Ren didn't seem in awe of his deduction prowess since they _are_ old acquaintances, merely chuckling, "I see you have risen enough in power to warrant an assassination."

"He was a runt, I don't think he's capable of harming anyone," Gakushuu grudgingly smirked, "I think of confronting him tomorrow. He is probably from Asakura's class as well, so class B are a floor up. I'll check it at lunch."

"Someone is dedicated…" Ren commented to himself and took out his poetry magazine 'Shi To Shiron' and hoped to find a poem complimenting the girl's orange eyes.

* * *

"So how do we find him? I figure he won't be wearing the hat after your warning." The two had found themselves outside at the garden after finishing a class in biology in which their teacher, Midori-sensei, had decided to show them different kinds of flowers for their new project.

"That's a very good question. But his face has soft features so that should help us… oh." Confused, Ren turned to where his friend was looking at and stifled a snort.

Surprisingly, still wearing his hat, the student was crouching by the bush of roses, head tilted down and seemingly deep asleep. His notebook was clutched in his hand and his other hand was splayed on the ground by his side.

He seemed peaceful.

It was irritating.

"Why is he here? You rejected Asakura, didn't you?" Ren asked in bewilderment. Gakushuu nodded and immediately stomped over to the kid and was about to do who knows what, but the good soul Ren stopped him and told him that he would do it.

"You are planning something."

"Of course not, I just want this kid to still be alive after all." Ren crouched besides the boy and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "Hey, wake up, kiddo."

"Mmm…" The strange boy stirred and yawned, the hat slipping a bit to let out a few light blue locks frame the face and both of them were thinking that it was a very fragile looking boy.

Ren snapped out of his thoughts and shook the boy again, "Wake up."

"Mmm… what…" The small mouth pursed and the boy looked up, eyes fluttering open and revealing their swirling colors of a sunny sea.

Ren couldn't stop the next words who escaped his lips as he took the sprawled hand and smiled sweetly, " _'Even the almighty gods of old never knew such beauty: on the river tatsuta in summer sunlight with blue washing everything.'_ "

"Uh…" The blue eyes blinked groggily and the boy seemed lost for a long while before it registered in his brain and a small snort left his lips. Ren grinned as the snort turned to soft chuckles and to a slightly louder laughter.

Gakushuu groaned. Ren was bought. Now he can't do anything to the boy unless he runs the risk of dealing with a heartbroken brunet for the next year.

"I thought we were here to interrogate him," He said disapprovingly. The laughter stopped and the boy froze in fear, eyes darting around to find an escape. Ren frowned at him, but Gakushuu simply grinned, showing off his teeth in intimidation, "Sorry, brat, but no running away until you'll tell me why you are stalking me."

"Stalking… you…?" The boy didn't seem to understand, "…Wait, you are the one I saw at the roof yesterday," He rubbed his eyes and squinted, "Are you okay? You seemed pretty out of it. The girl on the rooftop told me she was meeting someone… was that you?"

Pretty observant…

"So it wasn't you who kept tabs on me?" The boy shook his head. "Then why are you carrying a notebook?"

"Oh…" Pale cheeks colored and the smaller teen gave the blond the notebook. Raising a brow, he took it and flipped it open.

It was filled with small doodles and small notes next to them. Gakushuu couldn't help but snort at his doodle which had the expression of boredom on it, with a small note of 'perhaps lonely' scribbled neatly next to his furrowed brows.

"I thought you said you weren't stalking me."

"I don't!" The boy sputtered, fingers twitching so out of pity, he gave back the notebook, "I doodle anyone I meet that I think of befriending."

"Ho?" Realizing what he had just said, the student's face burst to red and he buried it in his hands, muttering apologizes.

"Come on, Gakushuu, how about we leave this blue eyed wonder alone? He is so embarrassed," Ren came to the rescue and the addressed teen rolled his eyes when the small boy gave a grateful look at the brunet, which in turn made the brunet grin happily.

"What's your name, wondrous blue?" Ren smirked at the boy's sweatdrop.

"Uh… Shiota Nagisa from class 1-D," The boy, now finally named, smiled sheepishly, "And you are?"

"Sakakibara Ren at your service," Ren introduced himself with a hand over his heart, "The most beautiful student in school."

"You wish," Gakushuu snorted in amusement, "And I'm Asano Gakushuu from class 1-A, nice to meet you, Shiota. Although I find this name strange."

"Why, Asano-san?" Somehow, it made his hair stand on his back. His father was called like this so much and he was also called that way so it shouldn't be a problem, though now it felt as if Nagisa was seeing him like his father.

Not yet. He can't overtake his father yet with the little power he has. He doesn't need the reminder.

"Just drop the –san or call me Gakushuu." He ignored the surprised look from Ren and the gape from Nagisa.

"Uh, Asano-kun?"

"Yes?" That's better.

"Why is my name strange?"

"Well, it sounds very feminine, that's all." Nagisa flinched and purple eyes narrowed at that. "Shiota?"

"Please just call me Nagisa," Nagisa looked away, discomfort clear in his tone. Gakushuu sighed and motioned for Ren to come.

"Alright, Nagisa-kun," That flinch again, "Ren and I will be in the cafeteria during lunch tomorrow so if you want to come, you're allowed."

"Uh… thank you?" Nagisa smiled a bit uncertainly, but it slowly turned genuine when Ren smiled warmly and waved him as the two of them left the garden.

"Have a nice day, Sakakibara-kun, Asano-kun!" The boy's voice carried to them a little bit later, and the both of them stopped and looked back, waving to the student.

"He is very interesting indeed," Ren noted when they had sat back in their classroom, "You know anything about this kid?"

"Nothing, which is quite surprising, since he stands out so much with his hat," Gakushuu nibbled on his thumb nail in annoyance, "Maybe I should check the documents of the first years…"

"Your father won't let you and will give you another lecture, you know," Ren shook his head, "I won't risk it."

"Damn it."

"Did the great Gakushuu just curse?" The blond glared at the brunet, who was grinning, "Hey, I'm just asking? Besides, we can learn more about Nagisa tomorrow on lunch."

Gakushuu sighed. This is going to get ugly very soon…

* * *

"Uh… may I sit here?" Gakushuu and Ren looked up from their respective places by the most secluded table in the cafeteria to see Nagisa shyly raise slightly his wrapped melon bread and juice as a sign of friendliness.

The blond smirked and rested his cheek on his hand as he regarded the hat wearing boy with an amused glint. "And enlighten us; why would you sit here?"

"Didn't you say if I want to, that I can sit next to you?" Nagisa deadpanned and sat down, lower lip bitten in nervousness despite his act of confidence.

"I did?" Gakushuu exchanged looks with Ren, who was rolling his eyes, trying not to laugh. Nagisa frowned and ripped open the wrapping a bit too forcibly, taking to ignoring the two as he ate.

At the end, Ren couldn't help it and patted the boy's hand. "Don't worry about it, he is just a cranky genius."

"I am not cranky, flirt pervert," Gakushuu growled. Nagisa chuckled and Ren beamed.

"At least someone shares my sentiments. Don't you, Nagisa?" Ren drawled and Nagisa pressed his lips together, looking away as if embarrassed, but Gakushuu noticed the quirk of the lips and figured that he was trying to suppress a laugh and scowled.

"I see I am alone in this battle." Blue eyes widened and Nagisa looked at him in alarm and shook his head.

"There is no battle here, Asano-kun, you're not alone," The hat wearing teen said quickly, as if scared that Gakushuu may be really feeling that way. The blond snorted and eyed him amusingly.

"Relax, hat boy, Ren likes to pick up fights with me for no reason whatsoever."

Ren shrugged at Nagisa's confused look. "He is just so serious I need to rattle him. I have known him since first grade yet he always was like this. Maybe he just needs a woman's touch~"

"For the last time, I am not looking for a girlfriend," Gakushuu hissed. Nagisa raised a brow and he coughed, his cheeks a bit colored. "I am only thirteen, no need to hurry. Besides, I want to complete my goal before trying anything."

"That's pretty admirable," Nagisa smiled softly and continued eating his bread. Gakushuu stared at him for a while before sighing and pushed the rest of his beef roll towards the hat wearer. Blue eyes rose from their bread and turned to him in inquiry.

"Melon bread isn't good for your body, you need more protein and iron to grow properly," Gakushuu elaborated, paying no attention to Ren's sniggering, and pushed the sandwich at Nagisa again, "Seriously, I need to talk about it with my father…"

"Your father?" Nagisa put down the bread and accepted the beef roll, "You mean the principal?"

"You connected the dots or you searched on me?" Dark blond brow rose in interest.

"Well, you look similar and you have the same surname, Asano-kun," Nagisa's face softened when he noticed Gakushuu's frown, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just don't agree with many things my father does," He shrugged and grabbed Nagisa's melon bread, munching on it.

"How about we put it aside and talk more about ourselves since we don't know a lot of you, Nagisa," Ren smiled and started on his bowl of ramen. The hat wearer pursed his lips and shrugged.

"I'm not that interesting. I have average grades and I didn't make any friends, so…"

"Well, what club are you?" Ren asked, "I haven't seen you in the poetry club so I guess you are not in it?"

"No, English is my better class, not Japanese."

"Literature club?"

"Is my better class, not my hobby," Nagisa chuckled shyly, "I'm in the—"

"Wait," Ren pressed the beef roll to the boy's mouth, silencing him, "I want to figure it out myself. I am one of the highest ranking students, after all."

"Mmm…" Nagisa narrowed his eyes, which told Ren _very_ clearly that he would like to breathe, thank you very much. Gakushuu grinned as Ren released the boy and continued as if nothing happened.

"Newspaper club?" A shake of the head.

"Researching club?" Nagisa chuckled but it was a negative again. Ren grumbled.

"I'll get it, just wait."

"How about Asano-kun tries as well? You're in the business club and the first year representative in the student council, I figure?"

"Tell me, Nagisa, how do you deduce those factors?" Gakushuu wondered, "Very interesting, I have to admit."

"Was I right then?"

"Not quite. I am the first year representative, but I am in the law club."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it, it's not something I would have chosen myself, but I need to check something. Maybe next year I'll go to the business club."

"Stop talking about yourself, Gakushuu, I want to know about Nagisa's club," Ren interrupted. Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

"I thought that the narcissist between us is you," He shot back. Ren grinned and turned to Nagisa.

"So?"

"The concert club," Nagisa surrendered, "You guys are terrible at guessing."

"Excuse you, but I am great at it," Ren raised his hand in a dramatic gesture, causing Nagisa to sweatdrop. Gakushuu shared his sentiments.

"You are a baby," The blond retorted then said to the hat wearer, "You just don't seem the one to sing or be part of a band."

"Well, I… I was partially forced into it," Nagisa admitted, "I didn't know what club to be part of and the concert club needed desperately members who can play the acoustic guitar well and sing at the same time, so… I told them I can somewhat play and sing and somehow found myself in the club room the next day…"

"Poor kid," Ren laughed, "But I thought a violin would suit you better since it's more fluid and tranquil and your eyes are exactly that."

"Sakakibara-kun, what is it with my eyes you're so transfixed on?" Nagisa said in bafflement and Gakushuu laughed for real this time.

The silence that followed his burst quelled his laughter in a matter of seconds and he really wished his could run away when his actions caught up to him. Then Nagisa started laughing and slowly Ren joined him and with a combined poking war on his arms, he joined them; all of them laughing like the thirteen years old they are.

It was a very freeing feeling.

* * *

And then without ever planning, they started meeting for lunch at the same table, talking and joking. Sometimes they studied, with the taller duo helping the hat wearer with his questions. Sometimes they simply sat in silence as they ate and either read or wrote in their respective books or notebooks.

As time passed and the status of the grades of class A were established, three more people joined Gakushuu and Ren in their little circle of achievers; Araki Teppei, a boy with short brown hair, black eyes framed by glasses and a prominent nose – the newspaper club new manager, specializes in math. Koyama Natsuhiko, a short boy with long shaggy black hair and squinted eyes hidden by black framed spectacles and a strange smile – biology club newbie, specializes in biology. And Seo Tomoya, a slightly taller boy with an average appearance consisted of flat black hair and almond dark eyes, a large nose and lips – A returnee from a year in Los Angeles, specializes in English.

At first, the trio didn't like the fact that a _kid_ with a strange brown newsboy cap that covers his hair and with average grades was part of their 'elite group'. But before Gakushuu could tell them to expect it to stay like that and get used to it, Nagisa simply smiled and called their names and their clubs and told them their best and worst subjects without any of the information known to the student body.

That had shocked the trio to silence and afterwards begun to respect the strange boy more and more as they hang out more and more together.

Once, he brought them a lunch he had prepared since he wanted to thank them for being his friends. That had touched the five and ever since, a new tradition started that every Monday, a different person from the group would bring in lunch.

Gakushuu thought that with a group with specialists of different areas, that there would be nothing to talk about expect for studying time, but Nagisa managed to prove him wrong two weeks into the strange friendship.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Tomoya asked when Nagisa sat in their usual table with a satisfied smile on his face. The hat wearer blinked and his smile turned mysterious as he opened the box and took out a magazine and some figurines of the latest talk of the class – the new superhero movie. Tomoya's eyes widened with shock and delight as he cupped the main character's figure. "How did you…?"

"One of my classmates has a brother that wanted to get rid of those because of reasons and so I asked to borrow them," Nagisa explained happily, his smile brightening the table, "I love the series and thought to share it with you."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Nagisa," Ren grinned as he patted the hat, the unspoken rule of not taking it off echoing in his ears, "Exactly like the waves of a calm summer sea that deposits the sacred of treasures."

"Aer you talking about my eyes again, Ren-kun?" And another thing they managed to do was get Nagisa to call them in their given names. Though he used to blush and fidget when he did at first, confusing them for a while. But he was a strange one so at the end they let it slide.

"Why, of course, Nagisa. Nothing beats your swirls of waves crashing against pure glass," Ren smirked at Nagisa's chuckle and blush.

"Can we go back to the more pressing matter?" Tomoya interrupted and Ren huffed in disappointment as he drew back, noting Nagisa's flustered expression but kept quiet about it.

"Alright, party pooper, so superheroes, not interested," He said instead and Teppei took the magazine, scanning the article.

"Well, it does seem very interesting. The critiques are saying that the actors are well known for their action careers and it's live action so that is a nice change."

"So you want to try and watch it?" Nagisa inquired in excitement. Natsuhiko looked up from his soba bowl.

"What special effects do they have?"

"Not you too," Ren groaned, "It's a superhero movie, probably a lot of them."

"One of the characters who is in charge is known for his love of English poetry."

"Never mind, I'm coming," Nagisa laughed and Gakushuu rolled his eyes, taking the female figurine.

"She seems pretty strong, and I am curious about the plot. Do you think it's going to be a generic one or an original?" He added his two cents.

"Generic for sure," Ren said and Tomoya shot something back and slowly the conversation sailed forward with teasing and speculations. Gakushuu noted Nagisa's bright eyes as he animatedly conversed with the four others, smiling to himself, pleased of the current situation. Nagisa was the glue and backbone of their unmatched group put together through status only. Perhaps he was the leader for his superiority, but Nagisa was the true support of the group. And for some reason, it made him proud.

* * *

A week later, Nagisa was absent. Worried, Gakushuu used his status of the principal's son as an excuse to go to D class and inquire of the boy, but no one knew. A red headed classmate pissed him off by asking if he was looking for a date from the hat wearer, but before he could do anything, the redhead told him that it was expected since it happened once or twice already.

More worried now, the five waited for the next day, vowing to go to the boy's house if he won't come again.

But fortunately, he did… and avoided them.

On Friday, Gakushuu and Ren cornered him by the roof the hat wearer went to for the three days as to avoid them.

"What's going on?" Gakushuu demanded when Nagisa simply curled into a ball and clutched at his hat in a clear sign of distress.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone," Nagisa's voice was muffled by his position. Ren sighed and sat next to the boy, placing his hands on the smaller trembling pair.

"Such exquisite sea shouldn't be deterred by the dirt men throws upon her," The tall brunet stated in his usual teasing tone, hoping to elicit the traditional chuckles.

Nagisa released a sob and Ren froze. "Nagisa? Come on, talk to us, your first friends."

Red rimmed eyes looked up and Gakushuu's face turned murderous at the fading yellowish bruise over the temple and cheek. "Who did that, Nagisa? I will expel him right away."

"None of them," Nagisa whispered and bit his lip, "Even if they are wondering why I am with you, none of them hit me."

"They are asking why you are with us?"

"Yes," Nagisa sniffled and rubbed his eyes, winching when he touched the bruise. Gakushuu sent Ren a look that said 'why aren't you going already?' which sent the brunet out of the roof for anti-bacteria cream and a bandage.

"Continue please," Gakushuu sat with folded legs in front of the hat wearer, "Why would they ask that?"

"Because I am average, lower than you. I shouldn't even be in your radar," Nagisa answered with a sigh, rubbing his wrist and the blond grabbed it, noticing the wince as he pulled back the sleeve and bristled at the finger shaped healing bruises around the soft slender wrist.

"You are a very intelligent person, you are the one who is the most observant out of all of us," Gakushuu admitted, "Of course I am the smartest and specialize in the most areas, but the others only are best in one field and you are in one that doesn't have a subject sadly."

"Thank you, Gakushuu-kun," Nagisa smiled softly, unfurling from his position. "I'm sorry for avoiding you guys. I shouldn't do it to my friends."

"Good that you understand. Now don't ever do that again or I will think that you truly don't wish for our friendship anymore."

"I do want to be your friend," Nagisa seemed to panic, relaxing when the blond chuckled and patted his hair.

"Good. And please tell me who did that to you?"

Nagisa deflated. "I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both." Gakushuu sighed.

"Alright, I won't push. But tell me next time it happens and if you need anything…"

"Thank you, Gakushuu-kun. You're too kind."

Purple eyes looked down. He was not kind. His friends were the only ones who received his care. He doesn't care for others since they are below him, no smarter or stronger than him. Only the best can be around him.

He is not kind.

* * *

He should have known.

He feels like an idiot.

It was a class assignment and so for the first time since meeting Nagisa, the five class 1-A geniuses had to meet up without the hat wearer.

They chose to sit in a quite high quality restaurant since it would be quieter and set to work (or it could be because Ren was pestering Gakushuu to fo to one). When they nearly finished with today's scheduled progress. They gathered their things and were about to get out of the place when Natsuhiko pointed his finger at a nearby shop and the other followed his finger only to freeze in their spot.

The familiar hat wearer was standing next to a familiar girl with long mocha colored hair and orange eyes inside a clothing shop with the girl pushing a sundress to the flustered smaller teen.

"Do you think we should save him?" Tomoya wondered while Ren was nearly whining on how the shorter boy snatched the woman he had been eyeing. Oh the betrayal!

"Shut up, flirt pervert," Gakushuu demanded, "I'm going in. I have a bad feeling about this."

And so Nagisa had found himself one second talking to Asakura Naomi and at the next second being dragged away by an annoyed blond, who was saying something to the girl before exiting the store.

"What's your relationship with her?" Gakushuu demanded when they were back with the four others. Nagisa blinked, not seeming to be disturbed by the fact that the blond was able to find him, just a bit sad perhaps.

"Well, I met her at the rooftop like I told you. Then yesterday she came to our class and wished to talk to me. I was thinking she is angry with me hanging out with you, but she simply dragged me to here and asked me to try on the dresses she thought would look good on me."

"Try on dresses…?" The others echoed.

"Try on dresses," Nagisa nodded, "Why? Is it wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ren laughed and patted the hat, "You're so innocent. Girls don't drag boys to try on dresses. Think about it, a girl dragging you, a _boy_ to a girl's store?"

"But I'm a girl."

Silence.

"Care to repeat that again?" Gakushuu found his voice. Nagisa's brow furrowed in confusion before rising in comprehension.

"Oh, I thought you were joking about my clothes that you always regarded me as a boy," Nagisa scratched his… _her_ nape in embarrassment, "I feel so stupid. But you never asked so I assumed you knew. I'm a girl. I was born a female."

And then he… _she_ grasped her hat and took it off, long strands of light blue falling from her hair to her back, and her soft features becoming more pronounced by the hair framing her upper body.

The five gawked at her.

"Nagisa-chan~!" Naomi ran to them, skidding to a halt when she saw the… girl without her hat, "Nagisa-chan, why are you without your hat? I thought you didn't like to show it."

"Not exactly," Nagisa chuckled shyly, "I guess the boys never figured it out."

"Well, guys are slow," She shrugged, "But I knew it for the moment I saw. To be honest, I thought you were trying to win over either Asano-san or Sakakibara-san, but I learned my mistake soon enough."

"I thought she would be more elegant and proper from her letter," Ren whispered to the blond. Naomi jolted and squeaked at the voice and ran to hide behind Nagisa, who sweatdropped at her actions.

"Naomi-san, you really need to work on your confidence," The blunette sighed and then regarded the five, "Sorry about that, she is just nervous around boys. She is actually very lively."

"Nagisa-chan…" Naomi whispered in embarrassment, "I already shown them my terrible side, don't make it worse."

"Why? If you still want Gakushuu-kun to like you, he needs to know every side of you. You can't pretend forever."

All eyes turned to the blond, who sighed in annoyance. "I am not looking for a girlfriend, but I do dislike dishonest people, so I would appreciate it."

"Thank you, Gakushuu-kun. See?" Nagisa turned her head to the taller girl, "No need to worry."

"You're too nice," Ren chuckled, extending his hand to the nervous girl, " _'A fallen blossom returning to the bough, I thought – but no, a butterfly.'_ "

"W-what?" Naomi's face turned beet red and then jolted at Nagisa's laughter.

"Ren-kun, you're such a flirt pervert." The rest of the boys joined the laughter, leaving Ren to bristle in mortification. Naomi blinked and Nagisa comforted her, "Just joking around. How about we reschedule our outing for next Sunday?"

"O-okay," Naomi nodded and bowed to the others before running away, face beet red. Nagisa watched her go and then turned to the five and shook her head.

"You guys were really mean to her. You should apologize to her."

"What? Why? We didn't do anything?" Teppei shot back, "We were simply worried about you since you seemed uncomfortable."

"I am not used to go on… shopping…" Nagisa admitted shyly, fiddling with her hair and attempted to gather it together so she could put back on the hat, only to be stopped by Ren's hand.

"Why do you hide your hair if you have such lovely hair?" He raised some strands to feel their softness. Nagisa flushed and looked down, shoulders hunched.

"My mom… she doesn't want me to have long hair so I… just got used to hiding it."

"Wait, seriously? But it's so beautiful."

"Well, she wanted a boy… so…" Blue eyes looked away in shame.

"She wants you to act like one, I figure?" Gakushuu stated and Nagisa looked up in surprise, "I guess I actually am able to guess, no?"

The girl's expression softened and she smiled warmly, her face lighting up. "Yes, you are able to."


	2. Hey There I'm Stealing What's Yours

Hey, I'm Karma. I'm Stealing What Is Yours

Nagisa was a bit more relaxed and outspoken after that incident. She would take off her hat and let Naomi style it to different hairstyles – a ponytail, a braid, a bun, a braid bun… Gakushuu didn't really know it was necessary to know all those braid styles – and she started wearing the skirt after changing it at school.

At first, the teachers were confused until Gakushuu had a talk with them without notifying his father. It felt good to know he was doing something behind his father's back. He had many things to thank Nagisa for giving him, huh?

"Seriously, I think I am more like a doll to dress up than an actual friend," Nagisa mopped two months into her 'true self mode', wearing her hair as a crown braid with a green bow to hold the end of the braid with the scalp.

The five boys felt for some reason a need to hug and comfort her, but only Ren acted on it, circling an arm around her and raising her hand with his as he quoted a poem they learned in class that caused her to laugh as usual.

"Ren-kun, maybe I should just take out my eyes and give them to you if you like them so much."

"Not a chance, princess, you are the one making the eyes more beautiful," Ren answered smoothly. Nagisa rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"And stop calling me 'princess', my name is Nagisa," She frowned.

"Well, you are the only girl in the group of elite," Teppei said. Nagisa eyed him and sighed, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't be so arrogant about it. We're in middle school, not a palace, anything can change the next minute."

"Well, then they'll have to get pass us if they want to have you, Princess, " Tomoya shrugged and ducked under Natsuhiko's book, "What the hell, Koyama!?"

"You're too into your fantasy stories," The long haired teen huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose, "We're superior because of our intellect and our ability to adapt. Life is evolution after all."

"You guys…" Nagisa sweatdropped and turned to Gakushuu, "Shouldn't you stop them, Gakushuu-kun?"

"Well, I'll always protect you," The blond teased and Nagisa deadpanned, smacking him in the head, "Too weak, I'll need to teach you self-defense in case any man will try to touch you."

"Not you too…" Nagisa buried her face in her hands, groaning in exasperation. "I am not helpless!"

* * *

"Asano-san, something terrible happened!" A boy rushed into the class, gaining the attention of the newly named 'five virtuosos' who were about to get up for lunch with their 'princess'.

"What is it?" Gakushuu stood up and confidentially strode to the frantic student, putting a hand on the other's shoulder to calm the boy down, "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"The girl you hang out with uh, Shiota-san, some class C have her cornered saying something about being disrespectful to you. I ran here as soon as I saw the situation," The boy winched when the hand on his shoulder tightened and started to hurt him, "Uh… they are at the second floor by the stairs."

"Ren, Koyama, Araki, Seo, we have some annoying bugs to get rid of," Gakushuu pushed the boy aside and rushed to the staircase.

How dare those scum touch his close ones?

* * *

"Well, that's unexpected," He had to comment when they reached the scene. The bullies were pushed against the opposite wall with a familiar redhead hovering over the three with his hands in his pockets and a murderous grin on his mischievous face.

"Oh, Gakushuu-kun, what are you doing here?" The girl who was supposed to be in danger didn't seem ruffled and smiled as usual at him, greeting him as usual, even wondering why he was here... as usual.

He was speechless.

"They told us you were bullied," He finally managed to ask and went to her, checking for any injuries. Fortunately, she seemed fine, not even winded.

"Oh, those three were just misinformed. Karma-kun, may you please not intimidate those three?" She gently nudged away the blond and went to the redhead who was pushing something into one of the three's nose, "And I thought I took away all of your tubes already."

"Oh, Nagisa-kun, you'll never rid them from me," The redhead turned to her, and his murderous smile softened to match his overall expression, "I know already where to hide them."

"Under your desk, I presume." Karma stiffened and then burst out laughing and shrugged.

"You got me. I'll stop for now, but you know I hate scum like them."

"Karma-kun, you can't just beat up random people at school." At this point, the five virtuosos were starting to get annoyed by how familiarly the redhead was looping his arm around the girl and chatting with her.

"Who are you?" Gakushuu demanded, "And what happened here?"

"Oh, you are that Asano kid who searched for Nagisa-kun a while ago," Karma smirked and waved at him cheekily, as if knowing how his actions are aggravating him. He gritted his teeth and simply smiled politely. Karma's eyes glinted knowingly and his arm tightened around Nagisa, "So those three just _rudely_ interrupted my conversation and pushed nice sweet Nagisa-kun to the wall and started accusing her. She stood there like a boss and told them that she doesn't want to spend time fighting uselessly and those three buffoons tried to hit her so I simply pulled them away to give them a reminder not to harass my friend."

"Your… friend…" Natsuhiko choked.

Karma's shit-eating grin grew, "Yes, my _friend_."

"Karma-kun, I can't breathe," Nagisa sighed and pried the hand off her, "He is my classmate."

"I'm hurt, Nagisa-kun. We bonded over our favorite movie and that's how you treat your best friend," Karma rested his arm on the annoyed girl's head and leaned on it as he dramatically whined.

"Karma-kun… I'll move and let you fall," The blunet threatened and when Karma simply chuckled, she took a step to the side and looked away from the stumbling boy falling face first to the floor.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma sat up with a glare while the five virtuosos laughed, feeling a bit better.

"You asked for it," Nagisa deadpanned, "I need to go to lunch, so see you at class, Karma-kun." She turned to the five and walked towards them as they welcomed her, sending a murderous glower at the redhead who was rolling his eyes.

"Game start," Was all he said before they turned the corner.

* * *

"Who was that?" Ren asked when they reached their table. Nagisa eyed him, then smiled sweetly.

"He is my classmate and he likes the director of that last superhero movie we couldn't go watch so we went together. Now we sort of hang out together."

"He's a guy, Princess, you don't just 'hang out'."

"You are guys, too," Nagisa sweatdropped, "And besides, it happened before I changed to a skirt so he thought I was a guy as well."

"Not now though..." Tomoya grumbled.

Gakushuu was already contacting a teacher for Karma's details.

Nagisa looked up to the ceiling in exasperation. "You are overreacting…"

* * *

"What are you writing, Nagisa-kun?" Karma sat next to the blunette as she scribbled in her notebook. Blue eyes looked up from the paper and she smiled in greeting.

"Good morning to you, too, Karma-kun," She showed him her latest scribble of Naomi with her usual notes, "Asakura-san was asking for 'girl-time' so I decided to add her to my notebook of my friends."

"You mean 'Stalking my friends notebook'," Karma grinned excitedly and Nagisa sighed and shook her head in a frustrated manner.

"Why does everyone assume that I am stalking people? I just simply write your birthdate, some details and your favorite things so I won't make any mistakes…" She grumbled, "You and Gakushuu-kun are too alike…"

"I am nothing like that arrogant brat," Karma huffed, "Besides, I can have you for myself more than him," He winked mischievously at her, which caused her cheeks to redden. She raised her notebook to her face so he won't see her red cheeks.

"Seriously, it's almost as if you are flirting with me," She retorted, not noticing the redhead's shocked face and beet red face. He quickly recovered though and adorned his usual smirk.

"Well, as long as I don't have to see those five annoyances, I don't mind stealing you away. We are _best_ friends, after all."

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa lowered her notebook and chuckled, "You're hopeless."

"I know."

* * *

How did it come down to this?

Nagisa was curled in her hiding spot by the park, wearing a small dark blue suit and her hair cut in random – as if someone was carelessly pulling her hair and cutting it without measuring.

 _'Look at the suit your mother bought. It makes you look just like the boss in my place. So smart and so successful, just like a son should be.'_ Her mother's voice echoed in her head and she flinched, curling tighter into herself. Her cheek and wrist throbbed. Her ears ringed. Her scalp ached badly and she felt exposed, scratched raw.

She wanted to call Gakushuu so badly. She wanted the five to come and get her out of here, but they won't understand. She never told them of her house's situation. They would think it was a bully. They would be too smothering and won't let her out in fear of something happening to her. But she wanted them to care for her. She wanted to feel like the girl she is, not a boy… she is not a boy, she is a girl, a girl, a girl, a g—

Her phone she hastily snatched when she escaped blared up and she scrambled to open it and answer the call.

" _Hi, Nagisa-kun, was passing in the neighborhood. Want to hang out?_ " Karma's voice resonated from the speaker and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She coughed out a sob and started rambling something that sounded like 'help me'.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, Nagisa-kun! What happened? Where are you?_ "

"I-I'm at th-the park," She managed out, "I-I'm so tired of it…"

" _I'm coming right away. Don't move!_ " The call ended and the phone fell from her hand as she clutched her hair, trembling and trying not to weep loudly. She still had some of her common sense with her. She didn't want to alert any suspicious people or worse, the police. It's her fault after all…

"Nagisa-kun!" She jolted at the sudden noise in the nightly rustling silence. She looked up in surprise and dull blue locked with wide sharp gold, the red hair the only color in the dark park.

In seconds, the redhead was in front of her, scanning her face and clothes, face darkening and eyes clouding over with rage.

"Who did that?" He asked sternly, almost too calmly. His hands came to hold her shoulders, but deflated in hurt when she flinched away.

She looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry. I made you feel so—"

"Stop it right away or I am going to hug you," He tried to joke, fingers shaking a bit as his smirk wobbled, "Come, how about we'll go to my house and you'll explain everything there?"

She nodded.

* * *

The way to the redhead's house was slow with Karma having to support Nagisa's quivering steps. She held her left arm protectively and her head was hung down, stumbling every second step. Karma was suspecting a bruised leg or a sprain.

What happened? Who had hurt his best friend so badly? He had his suspicions from his examination but he wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

They reached his house at last and he opened the gate, thanking anyone hearing him that his parents aren't usually at home so that Nagisa won't have to deal with their smothering tendencies.

He got her into the bathroom and sat her on the lid covered toilet, grabbing the first aid from the cabinet and towels from the door, gently cleaning the dirt on her face.

"Do you want to change clothes and clean yourself or do you need help?" Karma wasn't trying to be perverted here nor did he cared about snatching a look. He had a mission and he wasn't having a damn suit stand in his way. And why would a thirteen year _girl_ wear an obviously male suit in the middle of the night?

She didn't respond so he took a deep breath and started unbuttoning her blazer, stopping when she looked up and clutched his shirt, her lower lip wobbling as fresh tears welled up in her red rimmed weary eyes.

"Why am I not good enough?" The question threw him off, but she wasn't finished, "Why being a girl isn't good enough? Why can't I be a good child if I am a girl? I am not a boy, and I don't want to be one. I want to be a girl. I'm a girl… I'm a girl…" She muttered and her forehead fell to rest on his chest as she wept.

"Nagisa-kun… was it your mother?" He knew her parents were divorced, but this? "Does she force you into suits?"

She nodded.

He inhaled sharply. "Did she… the bruises and hair are from her?"

She nodded again.

His teeth gritted and he looked up at the ceiling, reining in his bubbling wrath. "Do you want me to clean you or do you want to sleep?"

"… I want to die."

He froze, eyes widening. "Don't you dare!" He grabbed the shoulders and forced the girl back so he could stare at her with anger clear in his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, Asano brat and the other four brats need you. They would be heartbroken if you die. Hell, _I_ would be heartbroken."

"… Do you really mean it? You really want me around?" Nagisa's voice was soft and confused, "Even though I'm worthless?"

"You're not worthless," Karma grinned sadly, "You manage to bear with those pricks and with my fights. No one ever helped me to carry the victims to a safe place. No one ever went with me to movies. No one ever went to my house when I was bored. You're very important to me…"

"Karma-kun…" Her eyes regained some of their life as she smiled hesitantly, "Are you… confessing to me?"

The redhead's face turned as red as his face. She blinked and slapped a hand to her mouth as muffled sobs mixed with chuckles left her mouth. Karma's grinned and gathered her in his arms again.

"So I guess my handsome face captured your heart?" He joked and she coughed a laugh.

"I think 'demonic' would describe it better," She mumbled, her shoulders relaxing.

"You wound me. I'm the devil, not some random demon!"

"Well, if that makes you feel better, your eyes are the epitome of evil," Nagisa drew back and smiled as brightly as she could, her eyes still not back to their glowing state. Karma still took that as a progress.

Then he pressed his lips to the crown of her hair. She chuckled, straightening up so she could her forehead to his. Their eyes locked.

"I guess we are 'best friends' then," She teased and Karma cackled, eyes glinting.

"One day I'll make you admit that now we're more than that."

"Good luck with that, Karma."

* * *

"What do you want, Akabane?" Gakushuu gritted out the next morning, "I am not in a good mood as you probably noticed."

"I did," Karma shrugged and leaned on the heel of his shoes, eyes hard with his hands shoved into his pockets, "And I can guess that it is about Nagisa."

"Since when you address her without honorifics?" Gakushuu growled and folded his arms, "And what would you know about that?"

"I was the one to find her last night," Karma answered seriously, which had shut the blond's mouth.

"What happened?" He immediately asked, stepping forward to grab the redhead's collar, "Answer me immediately, Akabane. Who dared hurt her?"

"I can't tell you since Nagisa asked me not to. She knows how you will react and she can't let it happen," Karma seemed genuinely in pain when he said that. Gakushuu snarled at him and tightened his hold.

"You know what I can do to you if you won't answer the question. Who. Did. This. To. Her?"

"Can't tell. But it's not from the school," The redhead didn't seem impressed, but his grin did wane a bit, "Please, don't pursue it any further. Just hold her and tell everything will be alright and that she is important to you."

"Of course she is, what are you getting at?" Gakushuu scowled but released the redhead, brushing his hands on his pants as if to clean himself from the 'filth'.

"Nothing at all," Karma took one hand out of the pocket and waved to him cheekily as he walked away.

Gakushuu took out his phone and made a call.

* * *

"The loss of hair equivalent the loss of innocence~" Ren said dramatically at lunch that day as he embraced the blunette, the five noticing her very subtle flinch and growing more worried from that.

Nagisa sighed and pried the brunet's face away and fingered her now chin length blue locks, "Well, it was bothering me so I decided it's time for a haircut. Karma helped me."

"Well, it suits you," Gakushuu forced a smile, "Although I think long hair is better."

She smiled warmly at that. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"So tell me," He interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them, "What with the sudden absence of the honorifics with Akabane's name?"

Nagisa froze and then looked away, biting her lip and her cheeks on fire.

Perhaps Ren's poem line had more truth to it than expected. Purple eyes narrowed. He does not like the idea.

* * *

"So why are we wearing those clothes?" Natsuhiko said a week later.

"Because all my private workers came back with suspicious injuries while saying that nothing was amiss," Gakushuu hissed. Ever since that lunch he had sent his spies to look after Nagisa, hoping to find out what happened and her relationship with Akabane.

Nothing.

He felt mocked.

Then on Friday Nagisa told them she was going out with Naomi again but the brunette was strangely giggly when the five spotted them the previous day at school (before she noticed them and ran away, face beet red after accidentally locking eyes with him) so it made him angry for some reason so now the five of them crouched on the burning ground behind the bush, wearing their most inconspicuous clothes and sunglasses, peering at the fountain the blunette was waiting next to nervously, her hands fidgeting with her white with a blue bow sunhat. She was wearing light green sundress with short sleeves, simple sandals and a brown side bag.

"She did dress up a bit too nicely for a girl's day out…" Ren mumbled to himself, "Is she waiting for a date?"

The five froze and Teppei and Tomoya nearly throttled the brunet. "How dare you?"

"Nagisa~" An _annoyingly_ familiar voice reached their ears and they turned to see the redhead walk towards their princess with a lazy stride, adorning on a maroon colored button up and dark brown jeans ending at black shoes.

"Akabane…" Gakushuu growled, "That bastard…"

"He even made her wait for him. How dare he?" Natsuhiko was biting on his pointing finger's nail.

"That's not the important part," Teppei snapped at him.

"Hush, you three, we're trying to listen in here," Ren told them and after a moment they returned to the 'date'.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Nagisa asked Karma with a warm smile as they sat down. Karma grinned, his eyes hovering over their bush for a second for a second before settling on the blunette.

"Well, I thought of taking you to a scary place so you would cling to my side and yell 'oh, Karma, my shining white knight, help me~'. Something like that."

"Karma…" She sweatdropped and shook her head, "Am I just a plaything for you? Besides, last time we went, I had to drag you out since you were trying to scare some first graders. The police got involved… that was not one of my best moments," She sighed.

"Who would have thought you had such a temper?" Karma cackled, looking at their bush again. Then he smirked and inched closer to the blunette and playfully rested his head on hers.

"Karma, you're heavy."

"But I'm comfortable," He moved his head to her lap, "You're a very comfortable pillow, Nagisa-chan~"

"Please don't," She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Back at the bush the five of them were in varying state of fury.

"How dare he treat her like a simple decoration?" Ren frowned.

"He's so rude," Tomoya added, "He's nothing like a knight. More like a demon."

"A demon would be nicer," Teppei retorted, "Trying to take advantage of her innocence."

"Hush."

Karma suddenly stood up and looked towards the district. "I have got an idea."

"Food is for lunch, Karma," Nagisa berated him. The redhead looked back to her with a hurt expression.

"But I wanted to treat you. Besides, I decided we are going to get you new materials." Against what the five virtuosos thought she would react, she blushed and smiled happily, standing up as well.

"Thank you, Karma." He grinned and looped his arm with her, dragging her away from the bush.

"After them!" Gakushuu commanded and the five of them marched onwards.

* * *

"You are having too much fun," Nagisa deadpanned as she noticed the rustling of the bushes as they passed by another park, "This is ridiculous, they are acting like children."

"Well, they are worried about you," Karma cackled, "And it's so much fun to mess with them."

"I still don't appreciate being used as a toy," She huffed but smiled when he circled his arm around her and drew her to his side, "But I guess it's not so bad…"

"I'm feeling the love here," He rolled his eyes, "And I was serious about this being my treat."

"Well, after the meal, I'll buy you some games."

"You know me so well," He purred as she chuckled. Then her expression softened and she sighed in bliss.

"Thank you, Karma. I needed it."

He smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to her hat covered hair, tightening his embrace, "Anytime."

* * *

"He… he just… he took away our princess' innocence!" Tomoya exclaimed and Gakushuu nearly facepalmed. Despite agreeing with him.

"Do you want me to poison him?" Natsuhiko offered and the blond smiled grimly.

"Maybe next time," He bit his thumb nail, eyes narrowed with annoyance, "I need to get her away from him first."

"Well, you should do it quickly since I think we have a problem here," Teppei pointed to the conversing couple and purple eyes looked up to see five big burly men stand in front of the duo.

"Damn!" Gakushuu stood up and rushed over, shadows appearing in front of him.

* * *

"What is it with bullies and cornering me?" Nagisa sighed when the five stopped them, regarding Karma as she asked, "Am I a bully magnet?"

"Well, you are very fragile looking girl," Karma grinned at her miffed expression, "Besides, you're pretty cute, so maybe they just want a piece of you."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Shut up!" The middle man roared and the couple looked at the five as if noticing them for the first time.

"Well, seems we're in a problem, Karma," Nagisa commented dryly. Karma laughed.

It made the man angrier and he took a step forward, extending his fist with an obviously harmful intentions. So Karma didn't let the fist get close to him.

"How about you nice misters leave us alone? We are two people _madly in love_ with each other just trying to have a fun first date," He said calmly, though the sneer was _very_ audible in his words. His hand was holding the man's wrist in a menacing way. Nagisa sighed and took a step back only to realize that two of the men slinked behind them and stopped her escape route. She narrowed her eyes and looked for a way to escape, knowing she can't fight to save her life.

But she was becoming very angry nonetheless. Her eyes hardened as she wondered what was taking the five so long. She would need the support much to her growing ire.

"Now how about we'll show them what happens to those who pass through here without the tax," The first man pushed Karma back and cracked his fists. The redhead stopped himself and crouched to a fighting position, knowing that they're truly in a 'problem'.

He was a middle schooler and those five were at best seniors in high school and at worst in university. Whilst being strong, he can't fight five at once and protect Nagisa simultaneously. He needs sadly the five's help. Now where _are_ they?

"I am pissed, Karma," Nagisa spoke surprisingly, "I guess they are mistakenly thinking we need to pay them something and decided to ruin our 'madly in love' date."

"Uh, boss?" One of the males in front of Nagisa took a step back, "We… I think we made a mistake."

"How?" The 'boss' laughed and lunged at Karma. The redhead easily pushed him back and kicked him in the stomach, sending the burly man away from them. The one in front of Nagisa whimpered and took another step back.

"Nagisa, whatever is it that you're doing, keep at it," Karma mumbled under his breath as he ducked under a fist and swiveled on his toes to knock one down. He then braced his hands on the floor and kicked up, hearing a satisfactory crack and the third is went down with a broken jaw, groaning in pain.

"I-I will shoot you!" Karma snapped around in alarm to see the whimpering man stand in front of Nagisa with a gun. Strangely, the air around the blunette seemed to crackle and she simply reached out and placed her palm on his hands and lowered them. He couldn't see her face but he did feel a foreboding feeling.

Sadly, he couldn't come to her rescue since the boss pounced on him and pressed him to the ground. The redhead growled and pushed the other away, rolling away just as a gunshot was heard and a burning smell entered his nose.

"Nagisa!" He shouted through his ringing ears and looked up to see blood spray from a thick… foot…? He turned his head further up and saw Nagisa's hands using the man's fingers to press the trigger. Her face was calm, her smile warm and inviting. Yet her eyes were ice cold and he felt something creep up his spine. She took a step back and then suddenly her eyes widened and regained their warmth but turned confused, turning to him in question. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to her, pulling her to his arms protectively just as another gun cocked.

"Freeze!" A policeman pointed his gun at the howling man, five familiar boys rushing to them.

"Princess!" "Nagisa!" The blunette was forced away from his arms as Gakushuu shot him a murderous look.

"You were supposed to protect her, not get her nearly killed!"

"Well, then how about not waiting until the end to come help us if you were so close this entire time!" He snapped, getting angrier when the boy seemed a bit taken aback, "Oh, you think we didn't notice? Nagisa isn't stupid."

"I know that, you scum," The blond hissed, "I called the police the second I saw them. But some of their underlings tried getting in our way."

Karma looked to the far end of the area and saw a police car next to five more people who were unconscious. "Took you five to deal with five? Pretty weak."

"I dealt with them," Gakushuu rolled his eyes. The two snarled and shot daggers at each other, startling when a chuckle was heard between them. They looked down to see Nagisa covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed.

"You two are so similar."

"We're not!" They shouted in unison then turned to glare at each other.

"Yes, similar," Nagisa smiled, lowering her hat's brim so none could see her terrified expression and trembling shoulders.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Nagisa!" The blunette was washed with confetti. She coughed and hid her head under her hands.

"Gakushuu-kun!" She complained later on when she had to pry small paper from her shoulder length blue locks, "I thank you for the surprise, but I told you there is no need."

"It's your birthday, princess, therefore, it must be celebrated," He smirked and she sighed, smiling begrudgingly and giving him a short embrace before running towards the others. Gakushuu stood there, frozen on his spot.

"What are you doing, Gakushuu? We're ready to order!" Ren called him from the fancy table. The blond regarded their group and smiled to himself, walking to the table already packed with the smiling others.

"So what are you getting, princess?" He asked when he sat down. The blunette smiled at him excitedly and pointed to the sushi section. He smiled amusingly, "I should have known. Good thing I knew to choose a place that serves sushi."

"Thank you guys," Nagisa turned to the four others, smiling brightly, "I never thought that my birthday would be so enjoyable and I hope to stay together forever."

"Our sentiments exactly, princess," Ren raised a glass (filled with juice since Nagisa told him they were underage and so no wine), "The rivers of time won't ever deter our bonds of love for our wisened princess."

"Ren-kun..."

"Amen to that," Tomoya exclaimed as he downed his glass.

"Eh, don't like this whole leave it to fate deal," Natsuhiko drank from his as well, "But I guess for once I'll do it. Amen."

"You won't rid of us so easily," Teppei smiled confidently.

Gakushuu clinked glasses with Nagisa with a charismatic smile. "We'll be always by your side, princess."

She beamed. "Yes, I hope we will."

* * *

 **the story was too long so i had to split it to two. sorry about that ^^**

 **A QUESTION: SO I ENDED IT HERE BUT I WAS PLANING TO GET TO SECOND YEAR WHEN NAGISA AND KARMA ARE FORCED TO CLASS E. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE TO THAT POINT AND SHOW THE FIVE'S REACTION? YOU WOULD BE SURPRISED, I WOULD BELIEVE.**

 **any thoughts?**


	3. My Name Is Hiromi and I'm a Mother

**SO I HEARD YOUR PLEAS FOR A CONTINUATION AND DECIDED TO CONTINUE. SO I SAT DOWN AND WROTE THE SECOND YEAR AND SLOWLY REALIZED THAT I WROTE A LOT, SO I'M POSTING IT AND CONTINUING TO THE CONCLUDING CHAPTER, ALRIGHT?**

 **ENJOY.**

 **DON'T OWN AC, MATSUI-SENSEI DOES.**

 **SORRY FOR THE OOCNESS OF MY CHARACTERS, IT'S A BIT OF AN AU AFTER ALL.**

 _RANDOM FACT: WHILE I WAS WRITING THE CHRISTMAS PART, MY PLAYLIST THAT IS ON SHUFFLE PLAYED A CHRISTMAS SONG, I WAS CRACKING UP._

* * *

Chapter 3 - My Name Is Hiromi and I'm a Mother

"Karma, did you really have to go this far again?" Nagisa sighed as she brought out her first aid kit she took to carrying around every day. Karma grinned at her then winched when she wrapped his ankle a little bit _too_ tightly.

"Well, they were so much fun to play with, so I just couldn't stop myself~" He said breezily. She gave him a long, hard gaze, but then rolled her eyes and lowered her eyes back to her task.

"If you must know, the two elderlies were safely taken in by the neighbors," She informed him, noticing the tense shoulders relaxing. "It was pretty nice of you, though I shouldn't expect anything else from you, shining knight."

"Oh, don't tease me, princess~" He smirked and patted her now shoulder-length hair, the front locks pulled back so they won't hinder her work, "I saw how much you wanted to save them but you're still so fragile~"

"Karma…"

"Yes?"

"Stop that." Karma held back a pained groan when she slapped his bruised shoulder. "Also, I'm not fragile. A girl can be strong."

"Yes, a girl can be. Not you."

"Did I mention how much I hate you?"

"Hmm… maybe once or twice," He playfully mulled over it. Then his gaze softened and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shifting so his head was on her shoulder. She squeaked, her hands freezing and her eyes widening. He rolled his eyes under his eyelids, "Oh, don't tell me you're still not used to it."

"I'm not," She finally relaxed and moved so they were both sitting with their backs to the wall, ignoring the police pushing the offenders into the police car merely a block away from their hiding place.

"Say…" Karma finally spoke after a long silence, "You really have to go?"

"Karma... Sady, yes. But I'll only be gone for the winter holidays! ...Although that does mean I'll miss your birthday and I don't like that…"

"Well, don't forget to bring me some pictures of you in cosplay~"

"Karma!"

"I really enjoyed that one in the short kimono Asakura gave me."

"Karma… one more word and I'm leaving you here!" Her face was beet red. He cackled and raised his head so he could more easily reach to her hair and ruffle it. "Stop it!" She whined.

"Nah, it's fun to tease you."

"…I'll stop being best friends with you."

"Well, we're more than that, no?" He said with a knowing smirk and she blushed harder, looking away from him, pouting. "Aww, is princess embarrassed from her knight's antics?"

"I'm out," She stood up and started walking away, leaving behind a surprised redhead.

"Nagisa? Are you seriously leaving me here? Oi, Nagisa, I was just joking! Come back, Nagisa, I can't really walk by myself right now. Nagisa? Nagisa!"

She refused to look back.

* * *

She was feeling warm. Everything burned around her and she felt like puking. Most importantly, she felt like someone had set a volcano inside her abdomen. Like someone had shot her there and _then_ set a volcano inside.

In short, she was feeling terrible.

"Grr…" She groaned while resting her forehead on the surface of the table.

"Princess, what is wrong? You sound in pain, did someone hurt you?" Who would have thought that the narcissist and most notoriously flirtiest pervert on earth was secretly… a worrywart? Nagisa almost laughed out loud if it wasn't for another wave of pain stabbing her where her arms were trying fruitlessly to protect.

"Ren-kun…" She croaked out, then smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I think that my definition of 'fine' and yours are totally different, princess. It's clear that you're in pain."

"Maybe she got stomach poisoning," Natsuhiko offered, looking in his bag for some medicine, "My big brother is a big hit in the medical world and I've gotten used to carry some basic medicine," He explained to a confused Nagisa.

"Well," She tilted her head (well, on her chin that was still resting on the table. She still couldn't raise her head), "I think that's pretty amazing… ouch…"

"There," The black haired teen fished out a bottle of pills with a label of 'Nurofen', "Should also reduce your fever."

"Fever?" Ren immediately placed his head on her forehead, "You're burning."

"Really? That would a first…" Nagisa sighed in annoyance.

"A first? Nagisa, if there is anything you're not telling us," Gakushuu finally spoke up.

"Well, I _am_ a girl, you know," She huffed, "It's true that I only got my first in the summer which finally made my mom realize that I have female needs, but I didn't think I would actually get sick from it… my luck sucks…"

"A girl… got it recently… what are you talking about?" Tomoya asked her, "Is it a strange sickness women have?"

The girl froze and stared at them in awe, her eyes blinking, trying comprehend their words. "Are you telling me… that you never heard of a period before?"

The five shook their heads, then jolted when she started to laugh. "I can't believe it… you never heard of it? That's amazing, considering the fact that I knew even though my mom never thought to talk to me about it. Well, Naomi-san was the one to inform me when I got it the first time and thought I was sincerely _dying_ …"

"Uh… is the pain that great? You have never babbled so much before," Teppei asked then clamped his mouth shut when hard eyes landed on him.

"Guys, do you think she's possessed?" Tomoya gulped. Natsuhiko growled at him.

"Don't be stupid, this is not a fantasy!"

"Then explain her behavior! Our princess would never be so rude."

"Nagisa-chan! I brought them!" Asakura's voice came from behind the blunette and the five's expressions turned baffled when she sighed in relief and dragged herself around to the girl rushing to her, holding a bag in her hand.

"You're a lifesaver…" Nagisa reached out and clutched at the bag, standing up and stumbling in her place, "I thought I was a goner when I realized that I didn't have any…"

"Well, you can always count on me," Asakura smiled brightly, deflating when she felt the five's murderous aura. She squeaked and would have run away if not for her currently being Nagisa's support pillar.

"What's going on?" Gakushuu demanded, "What is going with Nagisa, Asakura?"

"Uh…" The brunette's face was flaming and she ducked her head down, "She is a girl, you know…"

"Naomi-san, they don't know about periods. Can you explain it to them or just call Karma?" The blunette pleaded with the other girl, "I really need the bathroom."

"I-I'll call Karma!" Asakura hurried along with the blunette, leaving the five in the dust, staring at their fading forms.

"Do you think… that our princess had turned into a rogue?" Ren voiced out their concerns.

Tomoya raised his fist and hit the other with it. "Shut up!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry for acting so terribly to you earlier!" Nagisa was bowing to them. Nagisa was standing in front of their class with Karma trying not to laugh behind her, _bowing_ to them.

"Why are you apologizing, princess? You did nothing wrong," Teppei tried to reason with her, "We just wondered what was going on, that's all."

"Such geniuses and don't know such simple matters?" Karma taunted them, poking out his tongue at them with a smirk. The five growled while Nagisa sighed and turned to the redhead, smiling warmly at him.

"Now, Karma, you didn't know it yourself before I explained it to you. And you even went all bright red after."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Teppei was asking while the others were trying not to laugh at the redhead's misfortune. Karma nearly bristled at the turn of events if not for Nagisa's unamused look.

"…I'll let Karma do the explaining," Nagisa smiled and stepped aside. The redhead and the five blinked.

"EH?"

"Sorry, got to go!" Nagisa turned on her heel and walked away, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

"She's doing that to get back at me, I'm sure of that," Unbeknown to them, each of them was thinking that. If they did, well, none of them would be standing there.

* * *

"Girls have a what?!" Tomoya exclaimed, expression contorted painfully while Natsuhiko was trying to figure something out, Ren was sobbing about lost innocence and Teppei was foaming from his mouth.

Gakushuu was taking it rather calmly, although his cheeks were tinged with red and his eyes were hard with concern and anger.

"And to go through such pain and mess…" He sighed and turned to glare at Karma, "Why do you keep such essential information regarding Nagisa from us every time?"

"Because it's fun," The redhead grinned and reclined in his place, arms folded behind his head. They were sitting in the classroom, which was empty at the moment.

"One day, when Nagisa understands she doesn't need you, I'll tear you apart myself."

"Nah, she won't tire from such an amazing man," Karma gloated, "I give her such fun times."

"What are you doing to her, you vile man!?" Ren exclaimed, snapping from his stupor.

"Nothing~" Karma was having fun, it seemed, "That Nagisa objects to~"

Ren wailed.

* * *

Nagisa sneezed and looked up from her seat on the toilet.

"You okay there, Nagisa-chan?" Asakura's concerned voice echoed from across the door. The blunette shook her head then realized that the girl couldn't see her.

"I'm fine. I think someone is talking about me."

"Isn't there always…"

* * *

"Our princess went back to normal~" Ren wailed a week later, embracing the bemused blunette.

"I'm always normal, Ren-kun," Nagisa placed her hands over the brunet's face and pushed it away, "It's something normal for a girl to have. It means I'm becoming a woman."

Something that her mother can't take away, she thought sadly.

Ren took her hands and dramatically said, " _Oh, the raging storm had at last retreated to the deep ends, bringing back the shimmering sea which men could only pine after._ "

"Ren-kun, my eyes were not raging at all," Nagisa chuckled, making the taller teen beam happily, "It's been a while, though, getting tired of the sea, perhaps?"

"Never, princess, but I could not find any more words to describe the beauty of your eyes," Ren said smoothly.

"Would you cut it, flirt pervert? Some of us are trying to eat here," Natsuhiko grumbled as he dug into the lunch the girl had brought then as an apology.

"Yeah," Tomoya added, stuffing his face with the eggs.

"Agreed," Teppei nodded, writing something on his notebook.

"How dare you just dismiss our princess' beauty!?" Ren spluttered. Nagisa laughed.

"Well, we are always blessed," Gakushuu said at last, "To have such an angel in our team of elites."

Nagisa blushed and Ren nodded. "Finally someone understanding the pain of being in the presence of our princess."

"Ren-kun… Gakushuu-kun, you are hopeless…"

"Oh, don't worry," Gakushuu took a bit of the rice, "We have many hopes for the future."

Nagisa buried her face in her hands.

* * *

"See you after winter break," Nagisa told the five after they had seen her to her house several months later, hair back inside the hat and clad in pants instead of a skirt. The group nodded and were about to leave when the door slammed open and a happy squeal was heard.

The five virtuosos noticed Nagisa's flinch and wide panicking eyes when arms circled around front and brought her to the chest of a woman with very dark blue hair and black dull eyes, but did not know how to react on that.

"Mom, I didn't know you came home so early…" The girl said softly.

The woman ignored her statement. "Nagisa, why didn't you tell me you had such charming friends? You never bring home your friends I started to worry you didn't make any again."

"Uh, mom, those are…"

Gakushuu smiled his usual charismatic smile and bowed slightly, a hand on his chest. "Good evening, ma'am, my name is Asano Gakushuu and those are," Here he gestured to the other four, "Sakakibara Ren, Araki Teppei, Seo Tomoya and Koyama Natsuhiko. It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh my, such a polite boy," The woman chuckled and rested her chin on Nagisa's hat, who was visibly very distressed, "I'm so glad Nagisa has such great friends. You should come by sometimes and have dinner, to treat you for befriending my son."

"Your… son?" Gakushuu blinked in confusion. Nagisa's eyes clouded as her mother smiled happily and nodded.

"Well, of course, I'm his mother," Here she blinked and released the relieved Nagisa and brushed her clothes, "How silly of me, I forget to introduce myself." She bowed lightly back, "I'm Shiota Hiromi, Nagisa's mother, please treat Nagisa well."

Still speechless, Gakushuu turned to the blunette only to receive an uncomfortable expression, Nagisa looking away from his gaze to her mother. "Um… mom, can I—?"

"Hmm?" Hiromi turned to the girl, still smiling but with something eerie in her aura. "Don't you have some homework, Nagisa? We are leaving tomorrow so you won't have time there."

It was said cheerily, but the threat was clear in it. Nagisa flinched and was about to enter when Gakushuu cleared his throat, gaining the girls' attention. He them smiled as usual and gestured to Nagisa, "I beg your understanding, Hiromi-san, but since you are leaving tomorrow and the winter break is quite long, I request for a few more minutes with your… child so we can say our goodbyes."

Hiromi blinked at him while Nagisa swiveled around, eyes widening in hope and fear. Before Gakushuu could wonder why so, Hiromi clasped her hands and nodded. "Oh, but of course! Who can refuse after a polite and eloquent request? I'll go inside for the meanwhile. Oh, and Nagisa, I bought a new suit I wanted you to try on," And with that, the woman entered the house and closed the door after her.

Silence fell over them. Nagisa was fidgeting, looking everywhere but them while the five were slowly drawing her closer to them and led her away from the house.

Finally they stood in the street, a block away from the house, and Nagisa sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"Why are you apologizing, princess?" Ren asked, circling his arms around her and drawing her into an embrace, raising her hand like he did every time he would quote a poem, "Such womanly charm should never be quelled by jealousy's hand."

"Ren-kun, mom is not jealous of me," Nagisa chuckled softly, but her eyes remained dull, "She just… wanted a son. It's okay, I'm used to that."

"It's not okay, Nagisa," Gakushuu said firmly, causing the girl to flinch, "It's abuse, we must tell someone about that."

"No!" Nagisa exclaimed then caught herself and looked down, pulling herself away from the heartbroken Ren and clutched her arms, as if hugging herself, "I… she is my mom, she loves me. I can't do that to her. I don't want to lose her…"

"You can't think only about her sake," Teppei spread his arms in protest, "You need to protect yourself as well. What about those bruises you get sometimes? Is she proud of her _son_ for getting into trouble?"

Nagisa froze and looked at them in panic and Gakushuu immediately connected the dots, his eyes darkening in fury. He took a deep breath and took a step towards the girl, who recoiled and took a step back. The blond looked up and extended his hand, cupping the girl's cheek, who was heaving hysterically by now.

"Nagisa…" He started, "When I asked Akabane who hurt you he told me he can't because we won't understand. He didn't tell, but he left a crucial hint; it wasn't from our school. You don't practice in any extra activities outside of school. You don't play with people that aren't us or Akabane. The only people you interact as much as us are… your parents. But they're divorced and the only parent you live with is... is your mother."

Nagisa shook her head furiously by now, trembling terribly, hands flying to her ears trying to cover them. Trying to stop Gakushuu's words. The blond didn't stop.

"It was your mother, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't her. Please, don't inquire more about it," Nagisa pleaded, hat nearly torn apart by her trembling fingers. Tears falling down from her eyes as she sobbed. "Please, stop. I don't want to lose her. I'm a good child. I'm a good girl."

"Nagisa, look at me," Gakushuu used his free hand to cup her over cheek and raised her head so she was staring at him. Her small body was trembling and her face was contorted into grief and fear as she hiccupped and heaved, messy with tears and snot.

Natsuhiko took out a packet of tissues and stood besides the girl, gently wiping her tears and snot away. Tomoya gingerly took the hat from the unmoving fingers and brushed her hair away from her forehead and sweaty neck. Teppei took out a book he knew she liked and placed it where the hat had been a moment ago. Ren stood behind the girl and took out a ribbon, styling her hair into a braid. Blue eyes looked at them in confusion and her head was gently turned to face Gakushuu, who was nodding, pleased.

"You look better now, princess, surrounded by your knights and taken care of like you should be."

"Ga-Gakushuu-kun," She sniffled and then stretched her weary mouth to a shaky smile, "Thank you… you're the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

"Group hug!" Ren exclaimed and pulled everyone, ignoring the protests and annoyed exclaims. Nagisa chuckled loudly, eliciting smiles from the five.

"You guys are the best. I'm going to miss you guys."

"It's only for three weeks, princess. We'll be here when you return," Tomoya said, his words muffled by the others' arms.

"And if anything happens, we can always send in Seo if we need to sacrifice one," Teppei shrugged.

"Oi!" Nagisa laughed, the others joining her soon after.

After a long, lighthearted moment, Nagisa took a deep breath and broke the embrace, smiling bravely at them. "Thank you for lifting my spirits up, but I have to go before mom will suspect anything. Really, thank you," She held the book and took her hat back, concealing her hair in it before bowing to them and running towards her house.

The five waved goodbye before a silence fell on them.

Tomoya's face contorted into a snarl. "Who's in favor of punching that woman a good one?"

Five hands rose.

"But we'll have to do it only when Nagisa says so. We can't have her still have an emotional connection when it happens," Gakushuu said harshly, but didn't say that he didn't understand why the blunette still cared about her mother.

In some ways, it reminded him of his relationship with his father, only both of them knew where they stood at the moment. And his father never harmed him physically, only grinding his philosophies into him.

The suffocating aura his father possessed was very familiar to Shiota Hiromi, only hers was more malicious and wild – barbaric, while his father's was more stealthy and controlled – dangerous.

One thing he knew for certain – they can't do anything yet. They're too powerless.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. How he hated this.

How he hated being helpless…

* * *

" _Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Karma!_ " Nagisa's voice echoed through the phone the redhead was currently holding in his hand, reclining in his couch in front of the tea table, where a plate of chicken and gnocchi with sweet chili sauce he had made for himself.

All alone.

"Thank you, Nagisa. How is it with your granny?" He said cheerily, raising one arm to prop behind his head, closing his eyes.

" _Hmm… nothing much. Mom is in the middle of preparing the meat and I finished organizing the tree and the presents underneath it. I did the table a while back and now I'm in the guest bedroom._ "

"So you decided to call to your boyfriend instead of sleeping? What a bad girl~" He teased, cackling when he heard her spluttering.

" _K-Karma!_ " He laughed. " _Fine, I'm not getting you any birthday presents when I come back._ "

"Such a cruel lady~"

" _Karma_ …" His laughter ebbed at her soft tone, " _I'm really sorry for missing your birthday. I really wish to be there with you instead of here._ "

"I know." And he did.

" _Luckily my mom is starting to get annoyed at grandmother and if I can exploit that to my advantage maybe I'll be able to convince her to return by the New Year. I'll just act really sweet and obedient and she'll do almost anything._ "

"Don't force yourself into anything you're not comfortable with," Karma said sharply, sitting up in his chair and burying his face in his bent arm, hand clutching at his hair as he pressed the phone to his ear, hoping to be nearer to the girl, "Not for my sake."

" _At least she is not making me go to dates with boys,_ " Nagisa chuckled mirthlessly, " _I told her I was too young to think of marriage so she dropped that._ "

"…She is messed up," Karma sighed, "And that's coming from someone who is insane."

" _I think there is a difference between a devil prankster and an insane person, Karma._ "

He smirked. "You flatter me."

" _Well, I am your 'best friend',_ " Nagisa chuckled, " _I have to go. My mom is calling me. Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Karma._ "

"Merry Christmas to you too, Nagisa," Karma hung up and sighed, falling back to the couch and throwing the cellphone away, picking up the plate instead.

The food was cold.

* * *

He sighed.

It was New Year's Eve and he was walking around the streets, clad in a light white sweater and brown pants, not expecting the cold snow. It was supposed to be a nice night, but apparently the snow decided to fall and he was currently freezing.

Despite that, for some reason he didn't feel like going home… it was cold there as well, even though the heater was going full force.

He sighed again and looked at his surrounding, confused. He had ended up in the park he had found Nagisa a few months back. He went to the bush he found Nagisa in back then and released a relieved sigh when he hadn't seen her hiding there.

But that does mean that she didn't return home. Perhaps she overestimated her mother's hatred of her grandmother.

"You know, I'm actually not surprised to see you here." He jolted and snapped around to see the smiling girl standing by the swings, hair loose and fluttering in the wind, neck and chin hiding in a blue wool scarf but leaving red tinged cheeks, nose and forehead to the cold.

He stood up and approached her, not believing his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming back?" He managed to speak after a moment of shock. She smiled at him in satisfaction.

"Thought I should try and surprise you once in a while," She confessed, "Besides, I wasn't sure since mom seemed a bit hesitant."

Karma grinned and cupped her face. "Well, you're freezing cold so we should get you to my house."

"Wait!" The girl stopped him and took out a lumpy package from her coat, "You really are not dressed for the cold, idiot," She scolded him halfheartedly as she fished out a matching red scarf.

Karma blinked as she wrapped the material around him. "It's warm."

"Well, I made it and carried it in my coat this entire time, I would gather it would be warm," Nagisa chuckled. Karma's cheeks were red from the cold but it seemed that they reddened even deeper. Then he chuckled and dragged Nagisa away in the direction of his house.

On the way, they saw couples walking around either holding hands or with looped arms and Karma noticed Nagisa's gazes of awe as she stared at the couple. He smiled and grabbed her hand. She squeaked and looked up to him in surprise.

"Well, we are more than best friends, no?" He smirked. She blushed and ducked her head, but her fingers curled around his, her head coming to rest on his arm.

"I'm still wondering when we became besties," She teased.

"Ever since you fell for my charms," He grinned, chuckling when she pinched him with her free hand, "You totally did, don't deny it."

"Stop it or I'm going home."

"Alright, alright~" He rolled his eyes and kissed her hair, "It's good to see your hair so long again."

"You're embarrassing, why am I even going out with you?" She huffed.

"Because you love me." She froze and then when what he said soaked into his mind and he stilled as well.

They both stood there awkwardly for a long time before the people around them cheered and they swiveled around to see the people shouting the countdown to the New Year. They looked at each other in bewilderment then back at the big clock on top of what they now registered was the plaza.

" _Eight!_ " The crowd shouted and the two of them exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Uh… what should we do?" Nagisa asked in panic. Karma looked around them at the couple and then back at Nagisa, seeing her wide but sparkling blue eyes, her bright red cheeks, forehead and nose, and… her pursed lips.

He reached a decision when the countdown was down to two.

"One!"

"Zero!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted just as a shadow covered Nagisa's sight and softness touched her lips.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was engulfed in Karma's arms and that his lips were on hers. Hands came to cup her cheeks and she slowly let herself relax and close her eyes, circling her arms around Karma's neck.

After a long moment, Karma released a deep chuckle and she blushed at the tingling feeling it felt over her lips as he drew back and smirked at her.

"Happy new year, Nagisa," He said softly despite the shining eyes. She blushed harder and buried her face in his chest, lowering her arms so she could clutch at his shirt.

"Happy new year, Karma…" She mumbled, smiling in joy despite herself.

* * *

"You kissed Karma?!" Asakura gushed the first day they returned from the vacation. Nagisa burst into color and tried to shush the girl, embarrassed to no end.

"D-don't say it so loudly, Naomi-san!" She flailed and the brunette laughed, engulfing her in an embrace.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you two were just made for each other!" Asakura squealed, "Too bad I couldn't—eek!"

"Naomi-san?" Nagisa blinked at the girl cowering behind her and turned to the class inside window and facepalmed. She saw the five virtuosos stand there, all wide eyed and all slowly turning furious as a redhead casually walked past them and entered the classroom, waving to Nagisa while drinking from his carton of strawberry milk.

"Morning, Nagisa!" The addressed girl flushed and waved back, recalling the kiss in her head. Her lips tingled and she stopped herself from covering them.

"G-good morning, Karma…" She greeted back, jolting when she felt the glares of the five intensify, wondering if she should try to talk them out of murdering Karma while the boy in concern approached his desk – which was conveniently next to hers.

"How did you enjoy the break?" The redhead grinned at her knowingly and she flushed harder, sighing at his blatant attempt of riling up the five.

"Really, Karma?"

He smirked and waved at the group, _conveniently_ sitting by the inside window. "Hey, fancy seeing you next to the D class! What are the elites doing outside our peasant class?"

Gakushuu, to his credit, managed to keep a straight face throughout the entire ordeal even while the other four were bristling behind him. He pursed his lips is distaste and tilted his head slightly, "Well, the princess is able to live with you peasants so the least we can do is greet her there."

"Ooh, harsh." Karma shrugged and turned to the girl watching the exchange with a deadpan, smiling charmingly at her, "He's being mean to me, Nagisa~ Who are you siding with?"

"You really like seeing me flustered," Nagisa sighed, still blushing, "Deal with your own problems. I'm not your savior."

"Well, you're my angel~" Karma ruffled her hair. She swatted the hair away, pouting.

"Don't touch her!" Tomoya exclaimed, sliding his hands by the open window and grabbing Karma's hand, "Such an undignified peasant should not be allowed to touch our princess."

"Tomoya-kun…" Nagisa smiled and shook her head, "You guys are way too overprotective. How about we all stop fighting now and enjoy the five minutes before the bell rings?

Tomoya eyed her then the grinning redhead and grumbled, releasing the hand and Nagisa nodded, satisfied, talking to the five virtuosos about different things for the next few minutes.

"You deal with them very well, _princess_ ," Karma commented when the bell rang and the group had to leave, but not before sending death threats towards the amused redhead. The blunette took her notebook and smacked him across the head.

"Stop terrorizing them, Karma, I do want my friends to get along."

"But we're dating, Nagisa~" He smiled charmingly and her cheeks warmed up again.

"S-stop it," She mumbled, hiding her face in her notebook, "And because we do I want you guys to get along. They're like my family."

"Alright, alright, I'll try," His smile turned warm but she didn't see since her face was still hidden, "Don't want to upset you after all."

* * *

It was well into their second year of middle school that Karma and the five virtuosos started noticing something shifting inside Nagisa.

Fortunately, ever since meeting the five, Hiromi had grown more tolerable in her actions towards Nagisa. Apparently her 'son' did well to bond with such elite students and is bound to do well in the future and so is actually less of a disappointment. That didn't stop the girl from hiding her long hair and wearing pants when returning home nor the attempts of her mother to make her 'presentable' and 'manly', but it did stop the beatings and deliberate emotional abuse (none of the boys were actually agreeing with her choice of words but one look from her and they quieted down). She seemed happier and less submissive.

Which is supposed to be a good thing, no?

Then why did they begin to feel a bit… wary?

It's almost as if something that should have been kept locked has been released in the absence of fear and worry.

Begrudgingly, Gakushuu and Karma had agreed to meet up somewhere alone so when Asakura took Nagisa for a girl's day, they met behind the school at the basketball court.

They stood in front of each other, gauging the other's reaction. At the end Gakushuu sighed and leaned against the basket pole, folding his arms and staring at Karma in annoyance.

"Want to tell me what has gotten to Nagisa?" He started. Karma eyed him and pushed his hands into his pockets, shaking his head.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't like it. Yesterday when I was about to sit in my chair, I felt as if someone had pierced a blade through my chest with the intent to kill me. But when I turned, I only saw Nagisa stand there with her usual smile."

"You're not the only one," The blond admitted, "When Ren and I went to get some papers for our teacher, we walked by the bathrooms and suddenly felt as if someone was creeping behind us with a gun but when we turned around to intercept the attack, we found Nagisa walking normally towards us. Ren was sure that she was possessed and tried serenading her."

"You do know I'm her boyfriend," Karma raised a brow and Gakushuu frowned.

"Do not remind me of that. But that's not the important thing. Do you think something happened to her that we're not aware of? Are you hiding something from me again, Akabane?" His violet eyes narrowing in suspicion.

But for once, Karma didn't seem amused by his reaction but rather grave, his eyes clouded. "If it did, she didn't tell me. But the thing is, I don't think she is aware of that."

"You mean she isn't aware of her desire to kill us?" Gakushuu rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it seems more like she is projecting it without realizing it."

"Do you think we should mention it to her?"

"If it gets worse. I don't want her to get anxious before the midterms," Gakushuu shook his head, "Just try to see if you can find out what's going on."

"I was going to do that even without your orders, elite-san~" Karma shrugged and turned on his heel, walking away – a clear signal that the conversation was over. The blond watched him go and swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of it.

He would protect Nagisa from anything coming their way.

* * *

He blinked, the words seeming to float around his mind.

"…What?"

He stood in front of the man sitting on the office chair, similar violet eyes boring into his with a smile that was anything but reassuring.

"You heard me. Shiota Nagisa will be transferred to class E next year."


	4. I'm Gakuuho and I'm ruining Everything

**02/11/016 add: Okay, i don't care anymore. i have been pushing it off for too long.**

 ***cough* here you go people! the next chapter that i had written months ago and was too lazy to review and post! and it's not edited so extreme OOC even more than usual and teary characters!**

So i guess it's not the last chapter? sorry, got carried away.

extreme OOC characters. also, they're kids, so... i am entitled to some depressed characters? oops?

don't own assassination classroom, matsui-sensei does.

* * *

"I… I think I misheard, father," Gakushuu coughed and straightened up, "You are sending who to class E?"

The principal, Asano Gakuhō, simply smiled his usual (creepy, Gakushuu's mind supplied unhelpfully) smile and interlaced his fingers, resting them on the table. "I'm disappointed that I have to repeat myself to you, the brightest student of the school. But I will oblige since I would gather the news as a big shock.

I said that Shiota Nagisa will be transferred to class E next year."

Gakushuu raised a brow, trying to hide the furious growl in his voice. "She has decent grades and is around the average of the school. There is no need to send her there. Besides, it's before the midterms so it's still too early to decide on the class E students."

Please let his father see reason for once. Because he has a feeling that his father is not sending Nagisa to class E because of her grades.

"That she does," Asano Sr. agreed, "But I have an important lesson to teach our brightest students."

"You mean us, the five virtuosos?"

"Yes. I would like to teach you five something very important and only by sending Shiota Nagisa to class E would you be able to learn it. I would like tomorrow to see the five of you at seven A.M. sharp here."

Gakushuu barely contained the need to explode at his father and nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir. Have a nice day," He bowed and turned away, exiting the room. He slowly stopped a bit away from the office, took a moment to rein in his anger and took out his phone.

They'll be holding an emergency meeting at the abandoned music classroom.

* * *

"Why did you call us, Gakushuu?" Ren asked two hours later. They all sat down on chairs or tables, making a somewhat undefined circle. The blond was quiet, deep in his thoughts and the four knew better than to interrupt him.

But it does mean that something really big or very bad is going to happen and they didn't like it.

"The principal had called me to his room…" Gakushuu started after a long time and the four jolted, not expecting the noise. "To tell me about some plans he had for Nagisa."

"Nagisa?" Ren said in alarm. None of them liked the ominous feeling they got from the statement. "What did he say?"

"…He wants to put her in class E next year."

Silence…

"WHAT?!"

"But why? Nagisa has much higher grades than those sent to class E have!" Ren said firmly, anger thrumming in his veins, "Is the principal low on scum that he needs to take our princess?"

"I don't think that's the case, Ren," Gakushuu replied, "I think he wants to punish me for something; probably for trying to rebel against him."

"Isn't that going a bit too far?"

"I can't tell with my father," Gakushuu admitted and leaned back in his chair, "So when we meet him tomorrow at seven A.M. sharp, we need a plan."

"He asked to meet us before school?" Teppei asked, "Then it's something he doesn't want any other student to be aware of."

"Exactly, which narrows down the reasons. And none of them are something I would like to discuss."

"Should we tell Nagisa or even that annoying Karma?" Tomoya growled. Gakushuu shook his head.

"We'll just have to make my father see reason. Or maybe just act as if we don't care about her so he would lose interest in her."

"I don't like this at all…" Teppei grumbled. Natsuhiko rolled his eyes.

"None of us does. It's so out of the blue but it feels like something he had been planning for a while. That shrewd man…"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he had indeed planned it for a while. Probably even from the moment I started hanging out with her. He most likely waited until now to gauge my reaction, which I failed to mask. I wasn't prepared… and I regret that."

"Well, nothing you can do over split milk," Ren sighed, "Now all we can do is minimalize the damages."

"Ren is right," Tomoya said immediately, "We just need to prepare what we'll say to the principal and stay strong for Nagisa. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves us saving her from this terrible fate."

"Now you're just being too overdramatic," Natsuhiko pushed his glasses up his nose with a huff, "It's all about reasoning with the principal. He's no dragon to slay."

Tomoya growled at the black haired teen but held his tongue when Teppei fished out papers and pens and distributed them between the five of them. "Let's get on with planning then."

"Operation stop my father begins," Gakushuu mumbled to himself in anger, his fist clenching.

The pencil snapped in his fingers.

* * *

"Are you okay, Nagisa?" Asakura asked the blunette when she exited the school along with the other girl, helping her hide her long hair inside the hat. Nagisa looked at her then back to the ground, sighing and nodding.

"I'm fine, but I have a bad feeling in my stomach…" Asakura's brows furrowed and she looked around them and back at the blunette.

"Did you eat anything spoiled?" Nagisa looked up, incredulous, but then simply shook her head. "Then I would just keep an eye open. I'm sure you'll be able to overcome whatever bad feeling you have. You are pretty amazing after all."

Nagisa's cheeks flushed a bit, but she smiled warmly and placed her hand on Asakura's shoulder, "Thank you, Naomi-san. You made me feel a bit better."

"Well, what are friends for?" Asakura grinned. Nagisa nodded and looked up to the clear skies, enjoying the rare summer breeze.

Asakura is right. She will tackle everything coming her way. She has so many friends after all who support her.

Nothing could go wrong as long as she had them.

* * *

"I don't agree with you, father," Gakushuu said stiffly, hoping that the circles under his eyes were hidden well. He hadn't been able to sleep properly the previous night, planning and changing tactics, trying to think of any possible tactic his father would use.

He was not a happy teenager.

The four others flocked his sides; Ren and Tomoya to his right, Natsuhiko and Teppei to his left. All of them were tired but determined to not let Gakuhō have his way with their princess.

"That was rather an enthusiastic start of a greeting," The principal's eyes flashed in amusement while the blond's purple eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Don't play games with us, father. Why do you want to send Shiota Nagisa to class E despite qualifying to stay in the main building?"

"Quite enamored with her, aren't you?" Gakuhō stated, not acknowledging the question, "I noticed it the moment I saw the three of you at lunch. To think that an abused child would manage to tame the number one student of the year, and even possibly of the whole school."

"You knew of Nagisa's situation." It wasn't a question.

"A principal should be aware of all of his students' personal files," Gakuhō said easily, "And since the girl didn't reach for help from her teachers I was unable to help."

Bullshit, Gakushuu thought unhelpfully, you can always help. You just didn't like her. "How is that connected to her being sent to class E?"

"You want to rebel against me and I understand that since you _are_ a teenager. But you must learn that in the real world, those kinds of actions hold repercussions."

"Those kinds of actions?" Ren interrupted before Gakushuu managed to stop him. The blond internally groaned, the idiot! But one glance at the almond eyes, he got the message; he wasn't alone in anger. "Mr. Principal, the five of us took a liking to Nagisa because she had intelligence school doesn't teach. She isn't stupid at all despite her average grades and managed to bring us together when our differences were too great to bridge. I think you are making a terrible mistake by sending her to class E, sir."

"Sakakibara Ren." The teen in question stiffened. "While I do appreciate your reasoning, which are correct and very interesting. I do not think that interrupting someone higher than you is the correct way to make your point."

"I apologize, Mr. Principal, but I do not wish to lose my friend," Ren added hesitantly.

"I understand, but that will drive in my point better," Gakuhō nodded and the five tensed, not liking the direction of which the conversation was going to, "This meeting is not about you appealing to my decision but simply me informing you of what will happen next year. Shiota Nagisa will be sent to class E and you will not, under any circumstances, to continue your friendship with her."

The silence that fell upon them was so thick it could have been cut with a fingernail. Gakushuu blinked and took a deep breath, trying to clear the buzzing in his ears.

"Father, I can begrudgingly agree to the transfer, but to cut our ties with her? What purpose would that deliver?"

"To not let you forget what purpose class E has. I will not allow students to not treat class E the way they need to be treated because they see you interact with one of them like equals. I am quite pleased with the current situation after all," Gakuhō said all this while smiling normally, as if this just a pleasant conversation about the weather. Gakushuu gritted his teeth and somehow managed to push back his growl.

"So you tell us to simply ignore Nagisa just because you wanted to teach me a lesson?"

"You show too much weaknesses to your surroundings. And yes, I want you to do just that. If you ignore my request," ominous purple eyes gleamed and Gakushuu narrowed his eyes, "I will expel Shiota Nagisa from this school and will not let her enter another school, thus destroying her future."

The five froze, eyes widening with horror as the realization of how far the man would take his lessons sunk into their minds. Ren's hands shook as he took a step forward, but Gakushuu knew when the battle was lost and raised a hand to stop the brunet. Ren looked back at him helplessly and the blond cursed inwardly, hating his powerlessness and the bitter loss against his father in the one thing he wanted to win the most.

 _Forgive me, Nagisa. I… I couldn't protect you like I wanted to…_

"So this is how you tell me point blank that I won't ever win against you?"

Older purple eyes closed and Gakuhō smiled in satisfaction. "That's right. You're dismissed and if you tell anything about my decision to anyone, I would have to shorten Miss Shiota's stay here. I hope you understand that."

Gakushuu growled, teeth bared, but nodded and dragged the four outside, slamming the door so harshly dust fell from the ceiling. Gakuhō looked him go and huffed amusingly, leaning back in his chair and looking over the files on his desk.

The face of a blunette stared at him, eyes peering between the dark red lines of the stamp stating her current status.

 _' Class 3-E'_

* * *

" **Damn it!** " A hand crashed into the wall, a few cracks appearing from the impact point.

"Gakushuu, calm down," Ren Said sadly, "We can't do anything now… if he was threatening us, we could have. But he threatens Nagisa's future and he knows we would do anything to make sure she stays safe. He got us cornered."

"I hate to agree with Romeo here," Tomoya snarled, "But he's right. We… we can't do anything… we can't even tell Nagisa why we are cutting ties with her. She… she would think that we're just like the others, only caring for her status… her heart would be broken."

"We are betraying her…"

That statement had the five of them stand, heads hung down as they struggled to find ideas or words to make the situation better. Then Teppei raised his eyes and bit the inside of his cheeks. "Do you think we can… still be friends with Nagisa until the announcement arrives?"

"Father didn't say anything about time, so I think so." Slowly, every one of them looked up and locked eyes, knowing right away what their next move will be.

Make certain that their last months with Nagisa will be the best in her life. Maybe that way they'll be able to show her that it's not because of her status… maybe they'll find a way to tell her that they will always care about her.

Maybe…

Their hearts grew heavy.

* * *

Nagisa's eyes were unfocused and Karma was already standing in front of her for like ten minutes. He sighed and took out his bottle, uncapping it and pouring the water over the girl.

"WHA—?" The blunette jolted and jumped onto her feet trying to get the water off her. She looked up and saw the grinning redhead and exclaimed, "Karma! Why did you do that!?"

"You were ignoring me~" He whined and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her soaked hair, "And I don't like being ignored, Nagisa~"

"I swear, you're like a cat," Nagisa sighed and pushed the other away from her, "What did you need from me anyways? It's after school and you don't normally come to this park unless you are looking for me specifically."

Karma's grin melted away and the teen drew back. Nagisa immediately tensed and folded her arms, regarding him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Can you…" Suddenly the proud redhead seemed a bit hesitant and the worry grew bigger. The blunette blinked and let her arms fall to her sides. That action had the tension disappear from his shoulders and he grinned, "Can you spend the night at my place? I'm bored."

Blue eyes softened and Nagisa immediately recognized the look he gave her. The one she saw when she found him on New Year Eve. He felt lonely for some reason. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course. What kind of a best friend I am if I don't help you cure your boredom?" Karma's shoulders sagged subtly in relief and Nagisa found herself dragged by the waist by the now enthusiastic redhead. She flushed deeply and struggled to pry the hand away.

"Karma! This is too embarrassing!"

"It's so funny seeing you get so flustered," Karma grinned, his eyes bright and back to normal, none of the dark emotions remaining. Nagisa saw that and begrudgingly let herself be drugged away, a soft smile on her mouth.

She was really happy and content with her life.

* * *

"No… no, it can't be. Why…? I did everything right. There's no reason for this to happen…" She fell onto her knees, staring in disbelief at the slip of paper held in her trembling hands.

' _Transfer to Class E'_ was written in big bold letters on the top of the paper.

Her heart turned to lead and she couldn't breathe. She felt as if the world was melting around her and she was losing grip in reality.

No. no. no. no. no… NO!

Then her eyes snapped up. Gakushuu! She must tell him! There must be some stupid mistake. He'll fix it. The principal can't be that cruel, right? She stumbled to her feet and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the concerned shouts of her classmates, knowing what their reactions will be if they'll catch wind of that.

"Gakushuu-kun!" She skidded to a halt when she saw the blond exiting from his classroom. Purple eyes snapped to her and she exhaled in relief, running to him and pushing the paper into his hands. "Please tell me this is a joke, Gakushuu-kun. Please tell me that your father was simply mistaken. I am a very good student. There shouldn't be any reason… Gakushuu-kun?"

Purple eyes looked at the paper and away from her, jaw set tensely. She blinked and her eyes widened when a single tear fell from his eye. "Gakushuu-kun? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa…" The blond took a deep breath and gently pushed her away, "I tried my best. I really did. But I couldn't save you… I'm sorry," He took a step back and then circled around her, walking away from her.

Nagisa stood there, frozen for what felt like the longest time. Students walked around her, ignoring her and even cursing her for standing in their way. Slowly she was pushed to the wall, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Gakushuu just… he just… he just brushed her aside. He apologized to her and then left her… does he… does he even intend on staying by her side like he promised he will?

"Nagisa?" She looked to her side and saw Ren look over her in concern and reach out to him, freezing when he took a step back after noticing the crumpled paper in her hands. His eyes widened and his lower lip started trembling as he looked at her lovingly before bowing.

"' _A sea should never be disrupted by those who worship the god of the earth._ ' I'm sorry, Nagisa." With that, he turned on his heel and walked briskly away.

The sound of her heart shattering made her ears ring. She felt faint, her chest burned. She couldn't breathe.

She then saw Teppei, Tomoya and Natsuhiko come out of the class, look at her with wide eyes then look down and bow to her swiftly before running away, hiding their faces.

She sled down the wall onto her knees, her strength leaving her trembling. The reality of her situation hitting her.

The five, who saw her at her worst and promised to stay with her forever. The five who gave her meaning and familial bonds she had forgotten were real just left her… they looked at her and when they realized what her fate was… left her.

They just… left her. Weren't they supposed to stay with her no matter what? Were their resolves so weak?

Something dark curled inside her chest and she quickly shook her head, erasing the dark thoughts. No, she must be wrong. They were just surprised. Gakushuu did say he tried to save her, so maybe he feels disappointed he couldn't and doesn't feel worthy of staying by her side?

She slowly stood up and with determination decided to try and pursue the five again and clear all misunderstandings.

She would not let her life fall apart like this.

* * *

Asakura stood by her shoes locker later that day, a strange light in her eyes. Nagisa looked at her sadly, already knowing what to expect and preparing herself for her fate.

"Good afternoon, Naomi-san."

"Don't call me by my name, Shiota." Nagisa flinched despite herself, her heart clenching painfully.

"Naomi-san, I never failed any tests. I'm sure there is a mistake here," She clutched her bag to her chest, dread twisting her stomach, "Please don't stop being my friend."

"I'm sorry, Shiota," Asakura's eyes were gleaming with tears but were hardened, "I can't be seen around you anymore."

"Naomi-san…"

"Don't. Don't make it harder than it is already," Asakura bit her lip, "I want to stay friends, I really do, but I can't. Goodbye, Shiota." With this, the brunette turned on her heel and ran outside the school. Nagisa watched her go, her eyes going dull and her feet felt heavy as she dragged herself outside, not noticing two students blocking her way and therefore crushing into them, stumbling back in surprise.

"Hey, watch where you are going, class E filth." Nagisa blinked and glanced up to see Tanaka and Takada standing in front of her. She frowned, never interacting with the two before save for greetings and messages.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. May I pass?" Nagisa held her bag protectively, wondering if she should use it in case they try and hit her. The new reality of being part of class E was already happening and she needed to adapt quickly. Mourning would come at home – she shivered when she realized that her mom would learn of this. She was terrified and contemplating running away and never having to face her mother.

"You scum should just die in a dump somewhere and save us the air you waste," Tanaka snarled and took a step towards her. She took a step back, eyes darting around for an escape route. Tanaka took her silence as an insult and swung his fist at her. She stumbled back, managing to get away from the attack and used that to circle the two and start running away, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she heard the calls and insults thrown her way.

She ran until she reached the park and collapsed in her hiding place, curled inside the bush, trying to control her breathe and the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

What did she do to deserve this? Once again, she wasn't good enough. She didn't live up to expectations and now she lost her friends, family and safety. Her mom would probably beat her up and Karma… oh, no. Her eyes widened and her body started trembling badly.

Today was one of those days that Karma skipped. Since he was always getting perfect scores, he decided that skipping days would quell his boredom which it seemed that helping her in class wasn't helping. She didn't blame him though and just was glad that he wasn't there for the whole mess.

What if he won't stay with her like the five and Asakura did? What if she is going to be left alone like she was at the start of her first year? She didn't want to be what she used to be in elementary school. She didn't want to be alone again.

She is going to be alone again.

Her heart broke and she started crying.

Her life was destroyed.

* * *

She held her cheek, which was already swelling up, red rimmed eyes looking up to the raging monster standing in front of her. She didn't even reach the table when her mother emerged from the kitchen and grabbed her, slapping so hard her ears rang again.

Her eyes dulled as her ears registered the screaming and her senses sensed the smothering aura coming from the woman who was looking more and more like a fire tornado than human.

" ** _HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME SO MUCH? I DIDN'T RAISE A SON THAT WORTHLESS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME? I RAISED YOU! I FED YOU! I GAVE YOU THE BEST EDUCATION AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?_** "

Nagisa was like a rag doll, her mind already drifting far away as she felt another fist land on her shoulder, sending her to the opposite wall. She crashed and fell onto the floor, lying there, knowing better than to move and anger the woman even further. She was lifted and her hat was yanked off, her hair being yanked harshly. She was dragged in that fashion to the bathroom, her scalp burning and then she heard snapping noises and closed her eyes in defeat.

Her scalp was bleeding in some places where the woman cut too short and her neck ached at the forced way her head was pressed down. She was sprawled on the floor, staring emotionlessly at the hair falling around her and her ears picking up on the panting above her as her mother ranted about her useless son and his incompetence. She didn't care anymore. She didn't feel anymore. She just waited patiently until her mother spent all of her anger.

Finally, the scissors fell and clattered on the floor by her head and a gentle hand landed on her head. "You will get out of class E. I'll make certain of that. Don't worry, my little pride, I'll make everything okay again. And this time don't ruin it again, understand?"

Nagisa forced herself to nod, biting back the rising bile. The woman above her hummed and released her, bending to pick up the scissors and walked out, slamming the bathroom's door shut behind her. "No dinner tonight, understand?"

"Y-yes!" Nagisa answered dutifully from the floor, knowing that no answer was the wrong action. She took a deep breath and turned to lie on her side, trembling fingers reaching to pick the fallen blue locks, tears falling as her cuts burned and blood made her skin itch. She slowly pushed herself up and rested her upper body on the side of the tub, her body burning and her shoulder screaming in pain. She raised her head to examine it and was glad that it was only bruised. Nothing broken. She was wearing only her undergarments because her mother didn't want to ruin her school uniform since she 'can't present her son with dirty clothes'. She whimpered and pulled herself up, getting her legs under herself and using them to drag herself to reach for the shower head. It fell from its place and landed on her head. Biting her lip from screaming in pain, she turned on the warm water and washed her head, silently whimpering at the white-hot pain.

After her head was cleaned enough, she wrapped a small towel over her scalp to soak the bleeding and after the dizziness passed, she started crawling to the door. She grabbed the knob and the tub and forced her shivering legs to straighten up, leaving her breathless and unsteadily leaning on the wall for support.

She opened the door and quietly walked outside, relieved to see none of her mother, and used that to wobble her way to her room which was thankfully only ten steps away. She closed the door behind her and fell onto the carpeted floor (she bought out of her allowance after she nearly got a concussion once), losing consciousness right away.

* * *

Karma came to her house two days after. She was lying on her bed, just finishing cleaning her scalp when a knock on the window had her jolt and drop her (fortunately closed) disinfection cream.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa opened the window to glare at Karma only to freeze when she saw his downtrodden expression. "What happened?" She pulled the boy inside and closed the window behind, drawing down the blinds and locking the door so her mother won't see them. Then she took out a water bottle she always kept in her room and offered it to the redhead.

"Karma. What happened?" She tried again when he simply gazed down at the floor, shoulders drooped in anguish and head hung down. Then she understood that he needed a moment and brought him into an embrace, waiting patiently for an answer.

After a long moment, the redhead drew a shuddering breath. "Our teacher is dead to me."

Well, Nagisa wasn't expecting that. "To you? What do you mean dead to you?"

"Sensei said that he'll always be on my side," Nagisa's heart fell when she realized where this was going since it was exactly what happened to her two days ago, "But then he… I protected this class E—" Nagisa flinched "—senior and he said that he wasn't on my side. That I am nothing more than a nuisance on his record. And then it just seemed as if he was melting. He looked like he was dying in front of my eyes until nothing but dust was remained. He died," Here the redhead was laughing softly, brokenly, "He died. I trusted someone and he died just like that."

"Karma… I don't know what to say… but I won't leave you," Nagisa said through broken shards that made her heart. He was like her.

"How can I trust you on that one?" Karma drew back and she felt dread wash over her. She looked at the hardened golden eyes and understood. Karma was here to say goodbye. He won't stand by her side and she won't stand by his. Her world crushed down.

"So you won't trust me just because of one man's actions?" Nagisa said harshly. Karma looked at her and she felt she was scrutinized in a way she never had to deal with before. She kept her gaze on him, hoping to convey her feelings to him.

But then his eyes darkened and he looked down. She held her breath as he stood up and walked towards the window, intending on going away and leaving her behind. He was leaving her behind because he decided to stop trusting her.

And then she had enough. Her family deserted her. Her only female friend left her and now her first relationship is leaving her? She wasn't some rag doll Karma just can brush under the bed and forget! She was there for him anytime he was alone and anytime he needed her. And vice versa. He was always for her and she had never questioned him.

She had enough!

"So you decided to walk away because of our teacher's betrayal? That's it? So our almost two years of friendship mean nothing to you? I was always there for you and never did anything that would deserve this exactly like you have always been there for me. I never questioned you, I always trusted you and you just run away?"

The boy took a moment to reply. But then he sighed, "I was suspended and transferred to class E so you can forget about me if you want."

"Karma…" Nagisa breathed through the broken shards of her heart, feeling saddened for his fate and guilty that she was glad that she would know someone next year, "I was also sent to class E… You don't need to protect me."

Karma looked back at her and she took a step forward. "Please don't leave me as well. I lost my family. I lost my female friend. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm sorry, Nagisa. I came here hoping to clear my head and now I realize I'm just hurting you," Karma opened the window and jumped out, ignoring Nagisa's exclaim. She ran to the window and tried climbing only for her shoulder to flare in pain and she crashed to the floor, panting in pain.

"Karma… I didn't betray you…" She whimpered, "I didn't betray anyone. Why must I be the one left behind?" She cried.

She had enough…

Only when she woke up the next morning did she realize that Karma probably thought that by being with him, she was blamed as well for his actions.

She stayed home that day as well.


End file.
